


Confessions

by MoonlightPrincess



Category: One Direction (Band), Zquad
Genre: Also lots of swearing and homophobic slurs, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Zayn, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, I don't condone cheating but Zayn's girlfriend in this is an asshole, I hate slurs ugh, I know Zayn isn't catholic but in this bit here he is, In the fandoms tags I made it say Zquad because it's a fandom bish, M/M, Religion is used in here but I will try to avoid it as much as I can, Rimming, Top Liam, Violence, Zayn is a cheater, btw I respect everyone's religions just saying, graphic smut, i love rimming btw, larry because it's real, liam is a home wrecker, my tags are funny aha, niall is a single little bean loving life, trigger warning, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPrincess/pseuds/MoonlightPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't know man. I think it's about time you leave that Malik kid alone. You've corrupted him enough." Louis laughs tying the laces to his shoes. </p><p>"Nah. The fun has only just begun." Liam smirks eyeing the raven haired boy from across the field. </p><p> </p><p>Or the AU where Zayn is super shy and sweet but dates a homophobic Cathloic asshole named Lana who is rude to everyone in their grade. Liam really hates the girl so he decides to fuck Zayn behind her back to throw it in her face. Only feelings develop and things go horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Move out my fucking way you dike. Goodness. Zayn where the hell are you!" 

"Here! Sorry Lana." Zayn rushes up the hallway to keep up with his girlfriend now walking by her side. He keeps his head down on his sneakers as he holds his books to his chest. 

"I swear you walk so slow. Keep up with me, if you let these homos touch you you could get infected."

"Um..Lana you know it doesn't work that wa-"

"Zayn please I don't need to hear your rambling right now I am not in the mood." Lana snaps back at her boyfriend as they reach her locker. She picks out the right folder she needs for her next class then continued to fix her make up looking in her small mirror. 

Lana Dewell is one of the most known names in school. Not because she has gorgeous brown hair, hazel eyes and pretty little freckles on her nose. No her beauty has nothing to do with it. But because she is the meanest, most religious kid in school. Not even her brother Toby is as regligous as she is. In fact when the Dewell's go to church on Sunday's he makes sure to skip out on that. 

Lana resents him for it because God comes first, but she forgives him. Having faith he will find his way someday. Now another thing that makes Lana so well known is because she dates the one and only Zayn Malik. Who everyone believes is secretly a part time model, the boy is walking sex. But don't tell Lana that. 

Zayn is also Catholic, not as extreme as Lana but he goes to Church every Sunday. Even though his parents are very open minded and gave him the decisions on whether or not he wants to go. Lana forces him saying he can take one day out of his life to worship the almighty lord. 

Zayn is very sweet, and honest and lovely and any word that is positive that you can think of. So when little Lana came and asked him if he wanted to study with her one night in freshman year who was he to say no? But later in that year when she concluded they were dating he couldn't say no. Which yeah in all honestly is because he is afraid of her. Everyone is afraid of her except for Liam Payne and his friends, Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles and Niall Horan. 

They absolutely hate Lana because one, she constantly insults them and two doesn't know her boundaries. But out of all them, Liam hates her the most. That if he could have one wish it would be for her to never have been born. Which is really mean but honestly life would be better without her in it. 

So it is now their junior year and Lana and Zayn are still an ongoing couple. Liam hates Lana's guts and the rest of the school are still terrified of her. Not to mention her father is major of the town so she has some power..ok a lot of power. 

•Zayn's POV•

"Can you believe my father. I reasoned with him I did. But he just doesn't want to listen to me. Zayn? Hello! Are you even listening to me." I blink looking up from the ground to find my girlfriend glaring at me. 

No I wasn't listening. "Oh yeah your father, he is so cruel?"

"I wouldn't use cruel more dumb but sure that's there. I mean really letting homos run around this town is such a sin! He just won't listen saying love is love blah blah. Like who even is he." 

And isn't it sad how Lana's farther made this monster when he is really one of the sweetest people I have ever meet. I wish I could go back to freshman year and deny ever agreeing to study with her. 

"So ready for class?" She closes her locker strutting off ahead of me making me follow. I watch as people get out her way quickly avoiding her gaze. I feel horrible for dating this girl I do. 

But I am too scared to break up with her, who knows what she is capable of. So I'm stuck with her till we graduate. It should be easy to loose her when I go to college. 

"Oh well look who it is! If it isn't Mr.Payne always in my way as usual." My eyes dart up as I hear Lana say his name. Oh gosh no why does she always have to provoke him. 

"Well if it isn't the wicked bitch of the west. Have you lost your broom stick?"

"Nah Louis I don't think she did, it's just too far up her ass for her to reach it." 

"Ah nice Payno." And yeah that's Louis and Liam for you. They never miss a chance to mess with Lana. Hell they are the only few brave souls who stand up to her. 

"How cute. I don't have time for you two." And with that she walks away I go to quickly follow her but then a hand grips my wrist pulling me back into a strong chest. 

"Hello there Zaynie." Liam presses his lips to my ear lobe causing me to stiffen up. 

"Hey L-Liam. Um I have to get to class if you'd just let me go."

"You didn't call me back since the other night like I told you to." He begins to nibble on my ear and wow this feels good. But I can't let this happen, not again. 

I try to shrug him off getting out of his hold. "No Liam I told you I wouldn't. What happened after your game was a mistake and it's not gonna happen again." 

And with that I rush to class forgetting all about Lana. Truth is the other night I ended up in Liam's car after he has won a game. I'm walking distance from the school so I went to watch the lads play footie. Lana didn't come because she didn't feel well. So Liam offered to take me home but I denied saying I'm 10 minute walk from the school.

He made the point to say it's dark out and anything could happen. So I agreed to let him drive me home. I didn't expect him to drive into an abandon ally and climb over into my seat pushing it all the way back. I didn't expect him to kiss long jaw pinning my hands to the seat. 

He ended up grinding down on me, it was erotic and fast. Lana and I have only kissed nothing else. So it wasn't long till I came, and then what made the whole situation worse was that we got in the backseat and I gave him a blowjob. 

I still can't get his groans out my head late at night. It was honestly my fault I could have said no but I let it all happen. And sometimes in a way I feel like I anticipated it. I never considered myself gay, although I found myself looking at guys more than girls, and I've never really been attracted to one before. And only kissing Lana made my life easier because I can never picture myself being with her in a more sexual way. It's makes me uncomfortable. 

But what I did was wrong, I cheated on Lana and no matter how evil she is she doesn't deserve that. Right? I clear my head going to class. Which is the last one before the day ends and I get to watch footie practice. I go because I've made friends with Niall Horan, who so happens to be in Liam's group of friends. But he is super sweet and nice and I love his Irish accent. It's different. 

 

•3rd Person•

The bell rings signaling the school day is over. Liam and Louis make their way to the locker room changing and going out the the field sitting on the bench. 

"So you and Malik huh?" Louis brings up nodding at Niall as he pulls his gear on as goalie. 

"Yeah, hottest thing isn't he? Oh look there is his. He's been showing up lately why is that?" 

"He made friends with our little Irish pal over there. Niall says he is really chill once you get to know him."

"Trust me I plan to. How amazing would it be if I can get in his pants. Lana would flip out her whole little world would come crashing down if she found out the boy she loves was fucked by another man. 

"I don't know man. I think it's about time you leave that Malik kid alone. You've corrupted him enough." Louis laughs tying the laces to his shoes. 

"Nah. The fun has only just begun." Liam smirks eyeing the raven haired boy from across the field.


	2. Chapter 2

•Zayn's POV• 

"So Zayn how was school honey?" My mom smiles as I walk into our house closing the door behind me. 

"Oh good. And before you ask, yes I was watching footie practice." 

She laughs shaking her head as she walking into the kitchen with me trailing behind her. I can smell that she baked something but I can put my mind on what it is yet. 

"I don't understand why don't you just try out next year or something. You've been really interested lately." 

"Well because I made friend with the goalie, Niall remember? He came over the other day. And I promised I would watch him practice for support. And he promised he'd come to my art competitions." 

"Well that's lovely honey! I'm just really happy you've made a friend finally. I was worried you'd graduate without one." 

"Mom I have friends! And what are you baking?" I go to open the oven but she smacks my hand away playfully. 

"It's brownies and it's for after dinner. Now name one friend that you have then sweetie." 

"Well there is Toby a-"

"No. No one that is Lana's brother or any of his friends." I sigh looking away defeated. Truth is I have no friends. I mean who would want to be friends with me and Lana is around me 24/7. Hell I don't blame them if I was them I would avoid me too. 

My mom gives me this knowing look as she excused herself to go get ready to pick up my sisters from school. She knows I don't want to be with Lana, but not for the reason that she is a complete ass. She thinks that I don't like her as much as she likes me and that I am too nice to break it off with her. 

I rather her think I don't love my girlfriend than her know how incredible evil she is. Lana puts up this front around my parents that she is this little angel. And I hate it because my sisters absolutely adore her. If only they knew the truth behind those shining hazel eyes. 

•3rd person• 

Later on after the Malik's have had dinner Zayn receives a text from Lana asking if he is busy. After helping his mother clean up the kitchen he replies. 

'No, not anymore. Y what's up?'

'Want to come to a party tonight with me? Pretty please Zayn babe.'

'Um Lana I don't know...'

'Zayn you are fucking comin. I refuse to be around faggs the whole nite by myself.'

'Then y go?'

'I have a rep to keep up. I will come get u in 10 be ready.' 

Zayn sighs setting his phone down and going up to his room. He searches his closet finding something decent to wear. He throws on some black jeans and a white tee. 

"Mom is it cool that I go out with Lana." Zayn silently hope she says no. 

"Sure babe be back by 12, you have school tomorrow." Zayn swears under his breath going to quickly brush his teeth. Once down he hears a beep from outside signaling that Lana is here. He goes downstairs saying his goodbyes to his mother and grabbing his keys and leaving. 

He gets in the passenger seat of the car closing the door. Lana leans over and pecks his cheek. Not waiting for him to put his seatbelt on before speeding off. Zayn manages to get his belt on turning to Lana. 

"So who's party is this then?" He tries to hide his aggravation. 

"I don't know some bimbo blonde, I think her name was Lisa? Eh who cares a party is a party."

"Toby isn't going?"

"Fuck Toby. That fuck boy just hangs out with his criminal friends. Never goes to church anymore gosh. Hope the lord saves him." 

Zayn rolls his eyes sitting back in his seat. He lets out a sigh of relief once the car stops in front of a big house, with teens littered all over the lawn. Lana is the first to get out and then Zayn. She goes and grips Zayn's hand dragging him behind her as they enter the house. 

People look their way some slightly nervous, others envious and the rest amazed by how good the look. Lana smiles proudly while Zayn keeps his head down. They walk around a little before Lana lets go of Zayn's hand. 

"Ok it seems word has gotten around that we are here. So you are free to do what ever you want. But remember God is watching you Zayn. Have fun!" And she leaves him, like she always does. She treats Zayn as if he is her new trendy purse. Every party she walks in holding his hand and once everyone has seen them together she leaves him. 

She disappears and he always ends up walking home by myself because Lana never leaves as early as 12 from a party. Zayn sighs making his way upstairs where it is less crowded. The last party he went to he sat in the bathtub till 11:30 and walked home. Looks like it's going to be another one of those nights. He doesn't mind the parties and it's just not his scene..if he is there with the wrong people.

He opens the first closed door he finds, only to quickly shut it finding a couple getting a little too close for his liking. The next closed door he comes across he knocks before entering when no one answers. He steps inside only to find it as a room. He turns to leave only to get pushed back in the room. 

"Ow. L-Liam!?" 

"The one and only." Liam smiles closing the door behind him. He steps closer to the raven haired boy who steps back. "So I see you're here all alone."

Zayn shakes his head. "No I'm here with Lana. You know my girlfriend."

"Yeah but she left you alone, so I'm here to keep you company." Zayn stops backing up as the back of his legs hit the bed. But Liam doesn't stop till his body is pressed against Zayn's. He cups both cheeks with his hands his left thumb tracing over Zayn's bottom lip. 

Zayn closes his eyes breathing shakily. Liam moves his thumb replacing it with his lips. He deepens the his pushing his tongue in Zayn's mouth who doesn't hesitate to kiss back. He wraps his arms around Liam's neck pressing his body closer against Liam's. Liam brings his hands down to Zayn's sides, sliding them to squeeze his bum pressing his crotch against his. 

Zayn quickly pulls away pushing at Liam's chest to create a distance between them. He pants shaking his head quickly. "No. Liam no I am not doing this not again." He says breathlessly. 

"Why not? You clearly want this." Liam places his hand at the small of Zayn's back kissing him again. Zayn gives in but only for a second before pulling away and pushing at Liam's chest yet again. 

"I do..no I mean no I don't I-no Liam this isn't good. I can't cheat on Lana I-"

"You what? Love her? No you don't, no one can love her. Come on Zayn she has treated you like shit since you started dating freshmen year. Don't you think you at least deserve a little pleasure? She gets all the pleasure from your relationship, she just uses you and you know it." 

"You're not going to sit here and tell me anything that I don't already know about my relationship Liam. Fuck you." Zayn goes to push past him only for Liam to grip his arm pressing him up against the nearby wall. 

Zayn's eyes widen as Liam glares into his. Liam sighs removing his hand from Zayn's chest. He looks down at their shoes before looking back up into Zayn's eyes yet again. 

"I just think you deserve a little happiness don't you think? After all these years?" Liam says sincerely his voice soft in contrast from the loud music and voices downstairs. 

"Why do you care? What does me being happy have to do with you?" 

"Seeing you suffer all these years and not being able to bear it another minute. Sure I don't know much about you, but I would like to get to know you..I." Liam sighs before continuing. "I like you Zayn. I do and right now. I just really really want you." 

Zayn blinks in shock because is this really happening? Did Liam Payne co caption of the football team just admit that he likes him and hates to see him suffer with Lana?

"I don't think I can give you all of me right now Liam." Zayn whispers looking away. Liam turns his head to face him again. 

"Then just let me taste you." Liam slides down crouching in front of Zayn, unbuttoning his pants. Zayn is frozen above him as he watches Liam pull his pants down along with his boxers. Liam looks up at Zayn asking for permission with his eyes. 

Unable to speak he nods closing his eyes as Liam takes his member in his hand pumping him slowly. Zayn's breath picks up as he begins to harden. Zayn gasps as Liam brings his tip inbetween his lips sucking gently. 

"Ohh fuck." Zayn moans lowly precum dripping into Liam's mouth. He takes him in deeper, his hand around what he can't take him bobbing his head around the now fully erect cock. Zayn begins to pant throwing his hand back as Liam slides his tongue along his bulging vein. 

"I-I'm not gonna last l-long I'm not u-use to this." Liam moans around him as to say it's ok before he pulls off quickly jerking him off. Zayn throws his head back biting his lip, his hands clenched into fist as a warm heat pools in the pit of his stomach. Liam takes Zayn's tip in his mouth one last time as he comes. Liam gladly swallows his cum humming as he sucks the last little bit out. 

He pulls off with a pop letting go off Zayn's now softening member, quickly pulling up his boxers and jeans. Zayn stands up from the wall shakily as Liam stands up straight as well. 

"How was that?" He ask patting Zayn's crotch causing him to wince at the sensitivity. Zayn blushes buttoning back up his pants going to leave for the door. 

"Zayn wait."

"No Liam I..I don't know about all this I have to go." Zayn opens the door Liam's voice stopping him once last time. 

"Niall gave me your number so I'll be texting you sometime. Please consider answering me back when I do?" Zayn looks back at Liam to find his face pleading, and yeah he looks like a puppy like this. 

"Maybe." And with that Zayn rushes out the room closing the door. 

•Liam's POV• 

As soon as the door closes I smirk pulling my phone out and calling Louis. 

"Hey Li so how'd it go with Malik kid? You followed him upstairs right?" 

"Yeah yeah. It went great man I sucked him off." 

"Sick! So did it work? You told him you liked him right?"

"Yeah I think he actually believes me, told him to consider answering my text ha. He is such an easy target seeing he hasn't been touched in any way seen sexual. Thanks to the almighty prude herself. This time he actually lasted longer."

"So our plan to get back at Lana is in effect?"

"It seems that way, I'll text Malik kid now just let me hang up and I'll let you know." 

"Alright Payno. Let me know."

•Zayn's POV• 

I can't believe that just happened, oh my gosh I can't believe that happened again! I let him get me off oh my gosh I'm such a cheater I am fuck. I rush down the stairs trying to get through the sea of my fellow peers. I can't let this happen again, and I won't. I will just avoid him, and as soon as I get his text I will block his number. 

Lana may be a really mean girl and all but no one deserves to be cheated on. No it's just wrong and disloyal and dishonest and I don't want to be that. I finally reach the door only for Lana to pop up in front of me smiling. 

"Zayn! Ah there you are I've been look for you." 

"You have?" And I'm shocked, she usually doesn't even worry about me after we've made our entrance into a party. 

"Yes! You need a drive home by 12 yeah?" I nod happily because wow I really wasn't looking forward to walking home. I go to thank her but she cuts me off before I can speak.

"Great so I totally can't take you home." I blink confused. 

"What?" Another girl pops up beside Lana smiling. 

"Zayn this is Chelsea, Chelsea this is Zayn my insanely sweet and beautiful boyfriend. Ok so Zayn you see Chelsea is new here to our humble small town and was invited to the party tonight! But she has no ride home and needs to be back by 12 as well. And I wasn't going to let her walk home by herself so you don't mind finding a way back by yourself do you?" 

I look between the two girls too stunned to answer. Lana cheers thanking me as if I told her I was cool with her leaving me here stranded. She pecks my cheek taking Chelsea's hand and leaving the house closing the door behind her. 

I open the door again stepping outside the music becoming muffled as I step away from the house. I watch as Lana gets in her car with her new friend driving away. Wow. All I can think to myself is wow. We've been dating for three years now. And it been the same way for three years. I end up walking home from every party by myself because I can never get her to leave early to take me home. 

But then she meets a girl she has never meet before ever. A girl she has known for about two hours or what ever and is so willing to take her home. I make it home with 30 minutes to spare before its 12. I lock the door making my way up the stairs going into my room and closing my door. It takes all my will power not to slam it shut. I am beyond pissed with my so called girlfriend. 

All the things Liam told me comes back to play in my head as I change into pjs laying down and looking up at the ceiling. I groan going to turn my phone off for the night when I see a message from a new number. 

Hey, Zayniepoo its Liam. Think about wat I said tonite?

I bite my lip remembering how I said I would block his number and ignore him. But then I recall what Lana did frowning. So funny how Liam and I have barely spoke over these years and he really cares about seeing me happy. And yeah Lana doesn't and I know she is using me but this is it. I may have to stay in this relationship with her for a few reasons. But that doesn't mean I can't have a little happiness. 

I save Liam's number quickly replaying. 

To Liam: yeah I did. Nd I think I agree, when can I c u alone again? 

•Liam's POV•

"Hey Tommo, the plan is in effect. We're gonna give this bitch what she deserves for making our lives horrible these last three years."


	3. Chapter 3

•Zayn's POV• 

I groan as my alarm goes off signaling its time for me to get up for school. I sigh shutting it off getting out of bed. I pick out my clothes for the day laying them out on my bed after I make it. I then quickly make my way to the bathroom to beat my sisters so I can shower first. Frankly they take forever and I'm really not in the mood to deal with that. 

After I wash up and get out drying off and getting dressed meeting my mom downstairs in the kitchen. 

"Hey love, how was it last night with Lana?" I take a seat at the table as she sets down a plate of eggs and sausages in front of me. 

"Thanks. And oh it was ok had fun I guess." 

"Sure doesn't sound like you had fun." I really didn't have fun, but I can't lie I did enjoy the little time I had with Liam. Which is wrong but now remembering what I said to him on text last night I'm not sure how to feel about it. Ever since that night in his car he has always been giving me these looks. And he is attractive, like really attractive and I think I'm just generally attracted to him. 

Or maybe this is all lust, maybe it's my teenage hormones acting up that makes me so weak whenever he touched me. But I am to blame for this too because again I did let it happen. But after considering what he said I'm not so sure I feel so guilty anymore. 

"Don't think so hard sweetie causes early wrinkles." My mom smiles kissing my forehead before sitting beside me. "Ok so we need to talk." 

"About what?" I take a bite of my sausage paying attention to her. 

"About next week. Your dad and I were thinking about taking you and the girls away to see grandma and grandpa for a few days."

I swallow my food clearing my throat. "When do we leave?"

"Monday. And we come back Saturday."

"Mom! No I can't go I have my art competition Friday I can't miss that!" 

"Ah ah ah calm down Zayn you didn't let me finish." She scolds me lightly before continuing. "I was going to say that maybe if you don't mind you can stay home by yourself while we are gone. I think you're old enough and I trust you." 

I break out into a grin. "Really!?" 

"Really." I nod happily bringing her into a tight hug. She laughs kissing my cheek before letting go and getting up. "Finish your food and go to school. I'll talk to you later." 

She gets up and leaves me to my thoughts. I finish my food grabbing my book bag and make my way to school. I've been saving up for a car these past three years. I have just about enough to get the Camaro I want, but haven't had time to go and buy it. I'm lucky my parents agreed to let me under the insurance, they ever agreed to pay for me as well each month. 

I reach the school waiting outside by the parking lot for Lana, our daily routine. School starts in a few minutes and she is usually here by now. My phone rings moments later Lana's name flashing across the screen. 

"Hey Lana where are you?" 

"I'm not coming to school today." I frown, she sounds weird breathless almost. 

"Are you alright? You sound a little shaken up."

"I'm fine. Um I gotta go sorry bye Zayn." And with that she hangs up leaving me confused. She sounded so scared and she apologized which she has never done before. But I shake it off closing my phone and walking in the school. 

"Z!" I turn at the sound of Niall's voice smiling as he rushes up to me. "I didn't see you at Jesy's party, heard you were there though!" 

Oh so that's who's party it was. I can't help but replay the events from yesterday night. I blush thinking about it. "Uh yeah, I didn't want to stay too long though. Parties are really my thing." I say going to my locker and opening putting away some books. 

"So where is Lana? When I didn't see her with you I look the chance to come talk to you." Niall is literally the cutest thing ever. Liam, Louis and Harry aren't scared of Lana but Niall is the only one from their group who is. 

"She isn't coming in today she doesn't feel well. So it's just me." 

"You have me all day." Niall beams 

"Correction you have us all day." And of course the one and only Louis Tomlinson would come up and ruin this perfect moment. For the first time ever I am finally able to go throughout the school day without Lana with someone I actually like. An asshole has to come and ruin it. 

"Um actually I rather be by myself today if you don't mind." I shut my lock going to walk away only to walk into a strong chest. I lift my head up meeting the familiar dark puppy brown eyes of Liam. I blush remembering our text backing up. 

"Sorry my fault." 

"Yeah it is. You have this habit of not taking your eyes off the ground when walking." I frown at that not being able to say anything because it's true. 

"Well if you guys excuse me I have to get to c-"

"So I hear your girlfriend isn't here today Malik why is that?" Louis speaks up. 

"She is sick." Niall says for me giving me a smile seeing that I am uncomfortable. 

"Oh so we have you to ourselves today!" Liam cheers placing an arm around my shoulder making me walk with him, the other behind us. I stiffen up my eyes not leaving my shoes. I guess I'm a little socially awkward I've only been around Lana these past three years and Niall recently. 

"You know Zayn you have to lighten up. You asked when you can see alone again right? Well that won't happen unless you do one thing." I stop him from walking facing him. Now I'm pissed. 

"You honestly think I'm so willing to do anything for you just to see you alone again? Well no I'm not so fuck you and fuck this I'm done forget I said anything." I keep my voice down as I glare at him. What makes me even more mad is that he shows no expression at all. Just the annoying knowingly smirk. What a prick I can't believe I almost went along with him. 

I storm away going to the bathroom slamming the door shut. I go to the sink turning on the water and splashing some on my face. I look at my reflection in the mirror sighing. What was I thinking? Does he even really like me like that? I'm sure I don't like him I don't even know why I was going to give him a chance. 

He most likely just wants to use me that it, that has to be it. The door slams open revealing Liam. Before I even have a chance to say anything I am roughly pushed up against the wall. I yelp as my back hits the tiled wall. Liam's eyes widen a little, his hold on me letting up. He sighs shaking his head. 

"Look Zayn I like you ok? And it's hard for me to get my feelings out so I might say dumb things now and even in the future so bare with me ok? What I said earlier wasn't cool and I didn't mean for it to come of as a demand like that. It's just...Louis, Niall and Harry are my closest friends. 

They were there for me when I was in a dark place and they mean the world to me. And I know you're not too fond of Louis but you don't know him. Not like I do. And I guess what I was trying to say is..if you can give him a chance? Like how you gave Niall a chance can you do that for Louis too please? If you really want to get to know me and all. Try to get to know my friends as well."

And now I feel horrible because he looks like a lost puppy. He knows I don't like Louis, and I assume it's because Niall told him how I said I wasn't too fond of him. I've spoken to Harry once before enough to know he is the sweetest thing, so that's ok. But I never really did ever talk to Louis, he gives off this vibe that I don't like. And I know he can be an asshole by the pranks he pulls. 

But Liam is right, I don't know him like he does and I should try. I sigh nodding up to him. "Yeah. I'm sorry that was really close minded of me. I'll try to get to know him before I can judge him." 

Liam smiles letting go of me with a small smile. "Sorry about that by the way didn't mean to be..rough." And I would never let him know it but, I kind of like it when he is rough. 

•3rd Person POV• 

Zayn ends up going to class with Niall and Louis in the end. Seeing that all have English together while Liam has gym. Zayn and Louis spark up a conversation while the teacher has the class pair up for a reason assignment. And it turns out the two have a lot more in common than they both thought. 

Zayn ends up getting Louis' number by the end of class, the two of them laughing as Niall gets scolded by the teacher for falling asleep. The trio walk out into the hallway together talking. In mid conversation Louis is pulled back and brought into a kiss by his boyfriend Harry. Zayn smiles at the two because he did always admire their relationship. 

It's real love, something Zayn always wanted to know what feels like. Niall yells at them to get a room after the pull away. And the day carries out like that, with Zayn hanging out with Liam's crew. He actually laughs, and smiles joking around with the four lads. And he likes how it's feels, to be able to genuinely laugh and be himself. 

Liam drives Zayn home after watching them practice with Harry one the bleachers. "You seemed really happy today." Liam comments as he makes a right turn. Zayn nods his eyes out the window as they pass trees. 

"I like them." 

"My friends?"

"Yeah, I mean I already liked Niall and Harry but I got to know Harry more and Louis is cool. They're amazing." And Liam can't agree more because they really are something. 

•Liam's POV• 

I pull up to Zayn's house parking the car out in front. I turn to Zayn who keeps his gaze on his lap. He has only looked in my eyes a few times before. It's like he is intimated by me still, and I want to change that. 

"Well here we are." I say getting his attention. He nods unbuckling his seat belt. He opens the door only to close it again turning to me. 

"Thank you." 

"Oh no problem, you told me you're saving up for your car so if you ever need a r-"

"No not just the ride. For today, I think I made some honest new friends today and that's more than I've ever made during these past few years. I've never felt more at place than today. So I want to thank you for that. Means a lot to me Liam really." 

I blink not knowing what to say. He smiles rubbing his hands on his thighs, they must be sweaty. He clears his throat looking away. "Lana might be back tomorrow and I don't know how everything will work. So I was wondering if, well I mean if you don't mind. You and the lads can come over to my house sometime." 

"I'm sure they'd love that." He nods looking back at me. He leans forward pressing his lips to my cheek before reopening the door quickly grabbing his book bag and getting out. 

"See you tomorrow Liam!" And with that he closes the door running up to his house. I wait till he disappears inside till I start driving again. I get home and message Louis about how great the plan is going, and that Zayn has invited us to his house. 

But now I feel a little guilty about this all. Harry and Niall don't know what we are trying to do to Lana, but Zayn. Today I've never seen him smile so big and seem so comfortable. And the kiss on the cheek he gave me, made my stomach flip a little. 

Almost makes me wonder if I should really carry on. But then again Lana is the reason Zayn has no friends, why he is so social awkward and quiet. So maybe then what Louis and I are doing is justice. Not only would we be making a fool of her but a stand for Zayn. 

I mean sure Zayn will be upset for a while but now he has friends who can take care of him. It's a win win situation. Now all I have to do is get Zayn to break with Lana, and for him trust me a little more so I can finally get to fuck him. And then that's where Louis comes in for his part.


	4. Chapter 4

•3rd Person POV• 

Zayn is beyond happy the next day when he shows up to school. Not only did he get a message from Lana saying she won't be at school again, but his mom, dad and sisters decided that they we leave today and be back in time for Zayn's art competition. So by the time he gets home, he will be alone. 

He meets Louis and Harry inside walking with them to their lockers. He keeps quiet listening to the two as they go on about a party tomorrow at someone's house. Tomorrow is Saturday and Zayn is more than ready to have the house to himself for this one weekend. 

"So what do you think Zayn?" Harry asks bringing the boy from his thoughts. 

"Hm? About what?"

"About the party? Are you going to come with us? It's at 9 tonight at Chris' house."

Zayn thinks about it, parties aren't his thing, and he usually only goes because Lana makes him. But now he has some cool people that can consider friends, right? So maybe this party won't be so bad. 

"Yeah I'll go with you guys. I mean if Lana is still sick I'll go, but if not then I'll have to meet you there." 

Louis sighs dramatically. "Come on Zayn! You can think for yourself forget about Lana! Even if she isn't sick come with us anyway."

"I'm not sure she would get really mad and I-"

"Oh fuck he- ow! Harry." Harry pinches Louis elbow before he could finish his sentence. He noticed the look of shame on Zayn's face. Zayn is ashamed of the fact that he can't do things for himself. That Lana basically controls him, but it is what it is. 

"As long as you're there that's all that matters." Harry says glaring at Louis who pouts. Zayn nods excusing himself to go find Liam. He ends up running into Niall asking him where Liam was anyway. He wants to talk to him about something. He ends up not finding him and going to class. 

It's later at lunch when he finds the boy with the puppy brown eyes. They're in the lunch line when Zayn pops up beside him with a grin. 

"Hey Li! I was looking for you this morning." 

And wow he looks really happy, Liam thinks to himself. "Sorry I slept in this morning." 

"That's ok but guess what I have such great news."

"And that is?" Liam and Zayn make their way to a lunch table waiting for the others to get out of the line as well. 

"My parents and sisters are going to visit my grandma today."

"And why is this such great news?" Liam takes a bite from his sandwich raising an eyebrow. 

"Because! They won't be back till next Friday for my art competition and I have the house all to myself! And..uh." Zayn stops himself picking at his food having lost his confidence. 

"And what?" Liam stretches his arm across the table gently taking Zayn's hand in his. Zayn looks up finding Liam's encouraging smile. 

"And I wanted you to come over sometime. I uh..don't want to get too lonely." And Liam smiles at this nodding. 

"Yeah I'd love to. How does tonight sound? I mean if that's ok with of course." 

"I would love for you to come over." It's when the others join the boys at the table that Zayn pulls his hand away quickly, beginning to eat his food. Louis gives Liam a look before feeding Harry one of his grapes. 

After lunch Zayn goes to gym where just about everyone is talking about the party. He really hopes that Lana is still feeling sick because he would love to go with the lads to a party. And that's how the rest of the day goes, with everyone gossiping about the party and some about Lana's absence. 

Zayn can't help but notice the different vibe the school has without Lana. The air is more light, less tense and negative. And wow Zayn never thought that Lana's presence could really bring down the whole entire school. 

•Zayn's POV• 

I make my way from my last class to the football field with Harry by my side. Harry doesn't play football for the sheer fact that he isn't all that great at football. I don't blame him I'm not really a great player either. 

"So are you excited for the party tonight?" Harry asks once we find our way to the bleachers. 

I shrug. "Well, yeah a little. I mean this will be my first party I go to with friends. But I really hope Lana is still sick as bad as that sounds. I feel like she wouldn't approve of you guys seeing she hates you and you all hate her." 

Harry laughs shaking his head his gaze on the team. "Yeah. But doesn't everyone hate her and she hates everyone as well? I mean the only difference is others are nice to her except us." 

I nod at that because it's true, everyone is afraid of her except for Louis, Harry, Niall and Liam. And I feel really bad for them too. It's like Lana made it her goal to make their lives a living hell sometimes. The things she says to Louis and Harry and about them is disgusting. They are one of the few same sex couples in this school that show a lot of affection. 

And usually when she says something bad about them I ignore it. But now getting to know the two of them more, I'm not so sure how I will be able to keep my mouth shut. 

"Zayn I just think that you should know you're allowed a life besides Lana. I don't know if you really like her the way she seems to like you or not. But you're allowed to do as you please you're your own person. No matter how powerful the girl may seem." 

"You mean how powerful she may be. Her father is major of this town who knows what he could do to me if I were to say no to Lana just once." We laugh at this because we both know Lana's father is the sweetest person ever, everyone does. I'd rather be dating him over Lana anyway. But no matter how much I don't want to be with her I can't find the courage to end it with her. 

"No but her brother is the one I should be concerned about." I say watching as Louis gets the ball scoring. 

"Toby? Didn't he drop out?" 

"Yeah I think so. I mean he never comes to school anymore yet the teachers still call his name during attendance. Toby can be a scary guy and I say this from seeing it first hand." We both flinch after watching a player get shoved down by another. Another reason why I don't play, the game is too rough. 

"What happened?" 

"Lana and I were at the mall once and happened to run into Toby and his friends. Or more like we run into Toby and his friends beating up a guy and security trying to pull them all off of him. I don't know what happened between all of them. But it ended up with the man being put in the hospital." 

Harry looks at me with wide eyes. "Yikes. I wouldn't want to mess with them." I pat his back watching as Liam runs into the field replacing one of his team mates. They have more than enough players to separate the team into two and making them go against each other. 

I watch he gets the ball making his way swiftly down the field and making a goal. He stretches his arms up, his shirt lifting up a little revealing his v-line. I find myself biting my lip shamelessly as he goes back down the field. Again I can't deny that I find Liam attractive. But I don't think I like him the way he likes me..yet. 

But that's the one thing I don't want to happen. Is to catch feelings for him, when all this is suppose to be is for fun. Or for my "happiness" as Liam puts it. I find myself thinking about our time in his car and in that room at the last party I went to. And I find myself shifting my pants a little sporting a semi. 

I look up and thankfully Harry didn't notice. But that's most likely because Louis is doing squats at the moment. I smile at that, those two are really infatuated with each other, and I hope I find that someday. When I look back on the field I find Liam's eyes on me. He smirks before turning and running along to get the ball. 

Did he notice my semi? Or was he just being his usual cocky self? I decide to ignore what ever it was and watch the rest of the practice. 

~~~~ 

"So do you think we're ready for our game next week?" Liam asks as he makes a right to my house. 

"Y-yeah I think you guys are." We reach my house and I get out the car unlocking the door and stepping inside with Liam behind me. I go the kitchen where I find a note from my mom. 

I smile as I read it. 

I left you some money in your room on your desktop by your laptop. Use it wisely Zayn. Be careful make sure to lock the doors at night, and if you go to church Sunday text me and let me know. Love you darling stay safe. 

~mom xx

"Your mom seems really sweet." Liam comments from behind me looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah, best mom anyone could ask for." He rests his chin on my shoulder his arms around my waist. I'm really happy he took a shower before we left the school. 

"So I'm here, mind showing me around." I set the note down and turning around taking his hand. 

"Sure!." I show him our living room and down stairs bathroom making our way upstairs showing him my parents room, my sisters, the bathroom and last mine. 

The last person I showed the house to was Niall. So showing Liam I was really excited about beside I take pride in the diversity this house holds. With 5 different personalities you'll find different themes. 

We end up staying in my room playing some videos games and I ordered pizza. After eating two slices I get full placing the box on my desk. 

"You know Zayn I really like your room." Liam speaks up from the floor where he is finishing his last slice. 

"Thanks. I take pride in it." 

"No really you should. All this art work you've done and drawings amazing." 

I blush looking away. "Yeah it's my thing. That and I sing here and there, although my sister hates when I sing ha." 

"Why are you bad?" I laugh shaking my head. I look at him smiling because he looks really cute with a little pizza sauce on his face. He gets up sitting next to me. 

"No I don't think I'm bad." 

"So can I hear you sing?" 

I shake my head. "Uh..I don't know I mean no one has really heard me before." I say quietly playing with my fingers. 

"If you sing for me I will sing for you too." 

"You sing?" 

"Only in the shower but promise me you won't tell anyone." I chuckle sighing a little. 

"I don't know..."

"Aw come on Zayn." 

"Maybe another time yeah? I think I'm coming down with a cold." I fake a horrible cough making Liam roll his eyes. 

"Whatever Malik." He laughs pushing at my shoulder. I push him back only for him to start tickling my sides. I fail around laughing trying to push his hands away. 

"Liam! Aha stop!" I yell as he gets on top of me still tickling my sides. I gasp for air laughing breathlessly. "I can't breathe Liam!" He stops placing both hands on the side of my head leaning down his face only inches away from mine. I catch my breath finally my eyes looking into his.

And wow they are really pretty, the shape and color. Everything about him is actually pretty. My eyes travel down to his lips, where there is a little sauce in the corner of his mouth. I bring my hand to his face slowly running my thumb over his bottom lip, collecting the sauce. 

I bring my thumb in my mouth sucking off the red substance. My eyes travel up to Liam's wide ones. I draw my thumb from my mouth and lean up to kiss him. I catch him off guard, but then he deepens it pressing his body on mine. I card my fingers through his hair as he travels down kissing along my neck. 

I moan lightly as he nips at my neck moving my head to expose my skin to him. I run my nails along his back pushing my crotch up against his. 

"L-Liam." I gasp as he moves up nibbling on my ear lobe. 

"Would it be crazy if I said I wanted to take you, right now right here." He whispers huskily in my ear. 

And things are moving way too quickly, but at this moment it doesn't seem to matter to me. And it's all a blur, as I help Liam take his shirt off and he helps me take mine off. And now he is naked as well as me. But I don't stop him I'm too far gone. When he sucks a deep bruise into my hips bone I don't stop him. 

As I throw my head back my moans filling the room as he traces his tongue along my rim I don't stop him. As he makes my suck on his fingers, then pressing one inside of me I don't stop him. I watch as he pulls a condom on and lubes himself up I still don't stop him. And I can't, maybe it's because I'm sex starved. Or maybe it's because I always secretly wanted this. What ever the reason his as he pushes inside of me I finally still him to stop. 

But that was only so I can get use to his size. I keep my eyes closed biting my lip waiting for the sting in my lower back to disappear. It's minutes later I tell him to move. And he is slow and gently, he cards his hand in mine dipping down to kiss along my jawline. 

He whispers encouraging words in my ear. 

"You're doing so well babe." 

"I promise I will make you feel so good I promise." 

"Open your eyes Zayn I want to see you." It's when he says that I can slowly open them a few tears slipping out. He stares back at me smiling encouragingly. It's when he changes his angle that I shout out in pleasure. 

"Oh fuck what was that!" I moan as he slows his thrust down. He smirks speeding up then rapidly pounding into me hitting that same spot. I moan pushing myself down along to meet his powerful thrust. 

"That my dear Zayn is your prostate." I throw my head back dragging my nails roughly down his back as an all too familiar warm sensation boils in my lower stomach. I clench around him my muscles spasming as I come shooting all along my stomach and Liam's chest. Liam keeps thrusting into my, causing me to whimper from oversensitivity as he chases his orgasm. 

He moans out my name as he comes shooting his load into the condom. He pulls out taking the condom off and tossing it in my near by trash can. He lays down beside my panting along with me. 

"I can't believe I just let that happen." I say covering my face with my hands groaning. 

"You wouldn't have let it happen if it didn't feel right." 

"It was just in the moment Liam I-"

"You agreed to this. You texted me back that night remember? This was bound to happen Zayn." 

"I'm not even gay." 

"Sure didn't seem like it a few moments ago." I blush closing my eyes sighing. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off harsh. It's just, I've never done this before and I'm new to it." 

"That's okay. We'll get you use to this, I don't care how many times I have to fuck you." 

"Ok I need to shower I have my own dried cum on me." I sit up regretting it as soon as I do, pain shooting yo my spine. I hiss biting my lip as a numbing feeling takes over. 

"Sorry about that, let me help you." Liam gets up coming to my side and slowly helps me up leading me to the bathroom his arm around my waist and mine over his shoulder. He open the shower curtain and I show him which knob is which and he turns on the warm water. 

"Where are your flannels?" I point to the counter underneath the sink. He grabs one quickly before returning back to me. He helps me slowly step in getting in right after me. He soaps up the flannel, taking my arms and letting them loosely hang around his neck. 

He then proceeds to slowly wash my body, being especially careful when he reaches my behind. He then washes himself bringing us under the flow of the water. I flinch at first as soon as I feel the flow then relaxing as the warm water eases my muscles.

Liam rubs his hands up and down my sides soothingly. And I can't help but think, why is he doing all of this? Why does he care about me being happy, why is he being so gentle with me after we've done something so scandalous. I rest my forehead on his strong shoulder taking a deep breath.

"Liam?" 

"Hm?" 

"Are you using me to get your own pleasure?" 

He chuckles giving my sides a slight squeeze. "No Zayn I'm not. I actually really like you, and I'm shocked that you are letting me touch you like this. I'm shocked you let me have you like you did." 

"I didn't mean for it to happen." 

"But if you could go back in time would you do it again." Too ashamed to say the words I nod my head against his skin. 

"And will you let it happen again in the future?" 

"I think we should get out now or else we'll turn into prunes." 

•3rd person• 

Liam turns the water off stepping out the shower and retrieving two towels from under the sink. After drying himself off and wrapping the towel around his waist, he helps Zayn dry off as well. He can't help but bite back a small as Zayn has a little limp when they make their way back to the room.

Liam puts his clothes from earlier back on, while Zayn just pulls on a pair of briefs. Zayn yawns tiredly looking at the clock to only find that it's 5:45pm. 

"Wow it's still early." 

"Are you tired?" Zayn nods, gladly taking Liam's offered hand. Liam lays their bodies down on the bed pulling Zayn into his embrace, his back against his chest. 

And it's the way Liam rubs his thumb along Zayn's hipbone that Zayn thinks he might like him back....like a lot. It could just be his sleepy thoughts, but he replays their actions in their head. From the bed and the shower. The way Liam whispered sweet things in his ear, the way he made him feel. 

No one has ever done that to Zayn, no one has ever made him feel so good or be so gentle. No one has given him a chance at having friends and maybe just maybe being understood. No one has made him feel so comfortable with being himself before. 

And as Zayn's breathing steadies out with Liam's he thinks to himself that yeah, he really does like Liam Payne. But he won't ever tell him that, not yet at least. 

The two wake up sometime later with sluggish movements. Liam checks the time finding that it's 8 and he sits up. Zayn lays on his back looking at the dark brown eyed boy. 

"I should get home before my mom freaks out." Zayn nods slowly getting up, finding the pain has lessened a little. The duo make their way downstairs after Liam pulled his shoes back on. Once at the door Liam turns to Zayn taking his hand and kissing his knuckles making the raven haired lad blush.

"I'll be back at 9 to come pick you up for the party yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

Liam leans down and presses a quick kiss to his forehead then turns to leave. As he gets in his car and drives away, he tries to shake off the light lovey feeling he gets from touching Zayn. 'This is strictly business' he tells himself. 'Feelings can come after' he reminds himself once again. 

Zayn gets dressed cleaning up his room and storing away the extra pizza. There's a knock at his door and he jumps up to get his phone and keys, regretting his sudden movements after the dull pain returns. But that just makes him remember what he and Liam did and he can't help but smile a little at that. 

He opens the door and his face drops. He wasn't expecting to see Lana here. 

"Oh, hey Lana."

"Zayn hi! Wow you look good did you know I was coming to get you? For the party?" 

And of course this girl could have the Black Plague and still go to a party he should have known. "Um yeah, of course I knew you can never miss a good party right?" The girl laughs taking Zayn's hand and leading him outside. He close the door locking it and gets in Lana's car putting his seatbelt on. 

As Lana begins to drive he shoots Liam a text saying that he will just meet him at the party. He had gotten so use to the light free feeling of being with the lads he forgot how suffocating it is to be with Lana. 

Oddly enough Lana seems to be down as well. She hasn't spoken a word not even as they drive up to the house, where lights flash and loud music can be heard. She even gets out the car silently waiting for Zayn to get out too. When she takes Zayn's hand she doesn't grip it, she loosely holds it and they make their way inside. 

She keeps her head down as they walk around a little, and that makes Zayn wonder if she is still sick. 

"Hey Lana." The girl jumps looking up to find Chelsea from the other party. Zayn smiles politely at the girl remembering how Lana choose to take her home over him. Lana sighs shakily which catches Zayn off guard because what's her problem? 

"Hey C-Chelsea." 

"Aw don't be so shy Lana. Zayn if you don't mind may I take your girlfriend off your hands? Would love to have a little girl time with her." 

"Oh no that's fine." He smiles and Lana looks at him with a horrified look before Chelsea takes her hand and they walk off. Which okay really what is wrong with that girl. 

"Malik!" Louis' voice makes Zayn jump turning around to find Liam, Harry, Niall and Louis behind him. He greets them with a smile hugging each one of them. 

"I'm glad you're here now we can have some real fun!" Niall cheers handing Zayn a drink. 

"Hey Z, is that a hickey?" Harry points to Zayn's neck making the boy panic and using his front camera on his phone to indeed find a nice dark hickey on his neck. He blushes looking away shrugging. 

"Uh I guess?" And it wasn't meant to come out a question. But Niall pulls Zayn with him to go get some food and Harry follows. Louis turns to Liam giving him this knowing wink before following the others.

Liam tries to smile because his plan is working a little faster than he intended it to. But he can't help but get this sudden nauseating feeling take over when he thinks about it.


	5. Chapter 5

As Zayn watches Niall devour a bowl a chips he can't help but think about Liam. And he smiles at this, a nice little warm feeling bubbling up inside of him. Liam comes over offering Zayn his hand, which he gladly takes leaving Niall with Louis and Harry. The two make their way through the crowd toward the back of the house where it's more quiet. 

They end up in what seems to be an office and close the door drowning out the music. Liam sits down on the small leather couch, Zayn plopping down beside him. 

"I wanted to talk." Liam says taking a sip of his drink. 

"I'm all ears." 

"It's about what happened earlier." 

Zayn's smile drops anxiety taking over. It was his first time and he was kind of hoping he didn't do too bad. Even though he regretted his actions, he can't deny that he did enjoy it. And as times passed he realized that he actually did not regret it. He realized that he has feelings for Liam, and that could be only because the way he makes him feel. But he is hoping on getting to know him more before concluding anything further. 

But now he isn't so sure if Liam even enjoyed his time with him anymore, or he could just be paranoid. "Hey Zayn you look like you're about to pass out are you okay?" 

"Hm? Yeah, sorry just thinking. About earlier I'm sorry if I was horrible it was my first time and I-"

"What? Zayn you were perfect." Liam sets his drink down cupping Zayn's face pressing his lips to his in a quick kiss. 

"I was?" Liam nods dropping his hands from Zayn's face and placing them on his thighs. 

"Yeah. And anyway that's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that, I had fun. You know talking and playing video games and stuff. And I wanted to know if maybe you'd want to go out sometime?" 

"Like..a date?" 

"Yeah exactly like a date. And I know you're with Lana and what not so we can go out of town somewhere." 

Zayn thinks about this, he wouldn't mind a date. And he is with Lana but what she doesn't know won't kill her. 

"You really like me then huh?" Liam nods confidently grinning. "Alright then yeah I'd love to go on a date with you." 

Liam leans forward to kiss Zayn when a big crash is heard. The two both jump up hearing loud shouts and glass shattering.

"Whoa do you think there's a fight or something?" Zayn asks going to open the door. 

"Wait! Let me go out first." Liam pulls Zayn behind him opening the door and stepping out, holding Zayn's wrist tightly. As they go down the hall Zayn hears an all too familiar voice shouting. 

"TOBY WHAT THE FUCK." And yeah that's Lana. Zayn gets out of Liam's grip going out to the living room where most of the crowd is. He pushes his way through finding himself by Lana's side facing Toby and three of his friends. They are all older, and bigger and honestly very unattractive. 

They are drops outs from school, and Zayn is pretty sure one of them went to jail for attempting murder. 

"What's going on?" Zayn asks turning to Lana who is fuming with anger.

"This asshole decided to come and crash the party. Toby if you don't leave I am telling mom and dad." Toby laughs his friends joining him as well. 

"Seriously Lana? Tattling? Aren't we a little too old for that now?"

"Toby I think it's best you just leave you're clearly not wanted here." Zayn speaks up bravely. Toby raises an eyebrow stepping forward to Zayn, who stays his ground beside Lana. 

"It's been a while Malim haven't seen you in forever." 

"It's Malik." Zayn corrects him glaring at the slightly taller boy. Toby grips the front of Zayn shirt roughly making the boy let out a surprised yelp as Toby levels with him. 

"Look Malik I don't have time for this bullshit. We came for fun and that's what we're gonna get. Now either you and my idiotic sister get out my way, or we go through you." Toby spits his grip tightening.

"Or you can let Zayn go and get the fuck out of here." Liam speaks up coming from out of the crowd with Louis, Niall and Harry by his side. Toby looks up pushing Zayn back having him fall to the ground. Lana quickly helps him up glaring at her brother.

Toby glares at the group looking back at his friends before scanning his eyes over the crowd of silent teens. Toby goes to speak only for him to be cut off. 

"One bad move and the police are being called Toby. And you know this will be your third strike and I know you don't want that." Lana speaks up his hands on her hips. "Now you either leave or I'm calling. Your choice." 

Toby grunts rolling his eyes before turning toward his friends his back to everyone else. "Let's leave, this party was shit anyway. See you at home little sis." And with that the four of them leave pushing some people out their way. 

"Well that killed my vibe ugh. I'll see you later Zayn." Lana shrugs walking out the house as everyone else decide to leave as well. Liam is the first by Zayn's side making sure he is ok. 

"What a dick." He comments as the rest of the lads join him. 

"Yeah that's Toby for you." 

"Are you ok though?" Harry asks concerned. 

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Well what now, party is ruined and I am not in the mood to go home." Louis says huffing, Harry rubs his shoulders kissing his forehead. 

"Uh, well you all could come over to my house. My parents aren't home and I have some left over pizza from earlier." Zayn says looking up at Liam who smirks. 

"Yeah! Sleepover at Zayn's!" Niall shouts pumping his first in the air. 

~~~~~

"What the fuck! Harry you fucking cheater!" Louis shouts as he looses another game of Fifa to Harry. The tall lad chuckles patting his boyfriends thigh. The five mates are all in Zayn's living room. Harry, Louis and Niall on the couch, while Zayn has himself situated in Liam's lap. He first denied the idea of sitting on Liam's lap, but after a few minutes of coaxing and Liam giving him puppy eyes he was pulled into his lap. 

"I didn't cheat." 

"Yeah how do you even cheat on Fifa?" Zayn asks laughing while Liam holds onto him. 

"I don't know but he did." Louis huffs starting the game again his eyes not leaving the screen. 

"You're a sore loser babe but I still love you." Harry teases passing the remote to Niall so he can play.

"Love you even though you're a cheater." Zayn shakes his head at their antics turning to Liam. 

"Are they always like this?" He keeps his voice low. Liam nods his hand resting on Zayn's hip. 

"Yeah, what makes them cute." Zayn giggles looking down at Liam's lips. He has the sudden urge to kiss them and maybe if they weren't in the same room as they others he would. 

"So our date. Do you really want to take me out?" Liam nods smiling taking Zayn's hand. He gently squishes the tips of Zayn's finger tips in between his thumb and pointing finger. 

"I want to go this Sunday." This catches Zayn off guard his head turning back to Liam from the TV. 

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to get to know you more Zayn. It's just been a few days, and it's like you keep me wanting more." 

And this time Zayn does lean down and peck his lips. 

~Sunday~ 

"Do you think this is a bad thing I'm doing?" Zayn turns to Louis who is in his room sitting on his bed eating a bag of chips with Harry by his side. He had invited them over earlier this afternoon, or rather they invited themselves once they found out about the date. 

"What? Going on a date with Liam? Well our answer would be a bit bias on that." Louis chuckles stuffing his face with chips. 

"No, I mean going on a date with Liam while I'm with Lana." 

"Well I don't know Zayn, you've told us just yesterday that it's not like you two are in love. Don't you believe she is using you?" Harry asks taking the chips away from Louis who groans and sets them down beside the bed. 

"Yeah I do but cheating isn't a good thing." 

"Neither is being used." Louis speaks up laying out on the bed, his head in Harry's lap. "Why don't you just break it off with her again?" 

"Because she is the majors daughter and that could jeopardize my future." Zayn sighs looking down at his hands. 

"We all know that's a lie and that he is the sweetest man ever and would do nothing to you if you were to break up with Lana." Harry says carding his fingers through Louis' hair. 

Zayn sighs sitting down on the bed putting his head in his hands. "Yeah I know." He thinks about how he had to lie to Lana saying he was sick and couldn't attend church. Turns out that she wasn't even going herself, and that is a first. 

"What's the real reason you won't break up with her?" Louis asks in curiosity. 

"I don't know." And he lies, he knows the real reason why but he doesn't want to admit it. He has always lied to himself, coming up with useless excuses on why he is still with Lana. But he doesn't want to admit that because then he feels it would make him seem dumb. 

The doorbell rings causing all three boys to jump. "That must be Liam." Zayn says getting up and grabbing his wallet and phone. He turns to Louis and Harry giving them a stern look. "Do not have sex on my bed or anywhere else in my house or I will band you from ever coming over again." 

"I promise we won't!" Louis cheers getting up and putting an arm around his shoulder. Zayn turns to Harry with begging eyes. 

"Please Harry I'm counting on you not to." Harry salutes him promising him nothing will happen. After telling them about the left over food in the fridge he leaves meeting Liam downstairs.

"Hey." Liam smiles at Zayn offering his hand. Zayn gladly takes it letting Liam lead him to his car. He opens the passenger door letting the raven haired boy get inside and then closing the door back. Liam gets in and buckling up and pulls off. 

"Such a gentleman I can't deny." Zayn laughs fastening his seatbelt. Liam nods glancing over at him with a light smile. "So where are we going?" Liam has failed to mention exactly what they were doing, but only that Zayn should dress causal. So a black shirt with the words "TRUTH" across it in white, and some black jeans were thrown on. 

"That is a surprise." And yeah Zayn isn't that fond of surprises, but he will make an exception this one time. The drive isn't too long, but it does seem that way, to Liam at least. Zayn shoots him with question after question. And yeah the lad can be a little impatient sometimes. 

It's when he sees colorful flashing lights in the distance that he quiets down. Liam pulls into a parking lot half way filled with cars. Liam gets out and goes to Zayn's side opening the door for him. Zayn gasps once he is out the car eyes wide with amusement and excitement. 

"A carnival!" Liam chuckles at his reaction smiling. 

"Yeah, I know I said I wanted to get to know you, but I also want to have some fun. And I'm not one for dinner dates. Is this ok?" 

Zayn's eyes wonder over the place, semi filled with people. He heard about the carnival earlier this week but didn't plan on going. Sunday is suppose to be the last day it's here, which must be why there isn't too many people here. He finds all the games enticing. He eyes light up when he catches hold of the ferris wheel. 

"This is perfect." Liam takes Zayn's hand kissing his knuckles before leading him to the ticket booth. 

The night is filled with laughter and banter. Bets were placed on certain games and the winner would receive a kiss. Let's just say that Liam made sure he won each game, but if he did loose he would pout just so Zayn would kiss it away. They shared a huge pile of cotton candy only for Zayn to drop it and get a corndog. But that wasn't too good, so Liam finished it for him. 

Being as cliche as they are, Liam made sure to win Zayn a pink bunny with a little red ribbon around its neck. But Zayn didn't mind because as he stated "the ribbon makes Mr.Rabbit look fresh.". They two ended up in line for the Ferris wheel and are now boarding. Liam was a little hesitant at first, but when Zayn took his hand encouragingly and who was he to say no?

Liam looks down as the machine behind to slowly move, their cart wobbling a little. He breathes out shakily closing his eyes. Zayn watches him out the corner of his eye, putting Mr.Rabbit down in between his legs and taking Liam's hand. He keeps his eyes closed taking deep breaths and wow he really does look pretty in this lighting. 

"I didn't know you were afraid of heights."

"Not height, just Ferris wheels, they aren't as secure as I would like them to be." 

"You know you could have told me, I would have picked a different ride or something." Liam shakes his head looking down at his lap now. 

"No I want this night to be fun and about you." 

"This night is about us." 

Zayn brings his hand up to his lips kissing along Liam's knuckles like he did his earlier this night. Liam looks at him through his eyelashes with a slight blush along his cheeks. The cart shifts again causing Liam to tighten his hand around Zayn's. The ride comes to a stop with their cart almost at the very top. Liam's eyes widen in horror as a voice comes on a speaker, announcing technical difficulties have occurred, and they may be stuck on the ride for a while. 

"Oh my god, oh no no. Do you think we are gonna die?! What if our cart breaks oh fuck Zayn I can't." And now Zayn feels horrible. Liam is having a proper meltdown and he can't help but blame himself. If he hadn't wanted to come on here, they wouldn't be in this situation. 

"Hey, hey Liam look at me. Look at me!" He raises his voice getting Liam's attention. He cups his cheeks bringing him in for a sweet kiss. He pulls away leaving the boy with his eyes closed and letting out a sigh. "Now listen to me, we aren't going to die. We will be alright I promise." 

Liam nods his eyes closed taking ahold of Zayn's hands again. He likes to hold onto Zayn in someway, his touch is sweet and he can't help but want to feel his skin against his. They remain silent, an Ed Sheeran song playing down below them. The machine jerks a little causing Liam to jump squeezing Zayn's hands again. 

Zayn winces a little and decides that he has to distract him, to keep his mind of their current situation. "I want to be a penguin." Zayn blurts out catching Liam by surprise. 

"What?"

"If I could be any animal I would be a penguin." Liam pauses before speaking. 

"Why?"

"Because it looks like they are always wearing suits, and I want to always look fly. Also because I like how they wobble with their little walks." Liam chuckles looking at the gorgeous boy before him. 

"And I want to be an art teacher someday. It's no mystery I love art, but to be able to fill the young mind of children with such a thing would be amazing. I would love to see what talent they posses." 

"Why are you telling me all this?" 

"Because you said you wanted to get to know me...so here we are. I wouldn't mind getting to know you as well." Liam looks down at the little workers trying to figure out what caused the ride to shop. He brings his gaze back on his date and smiles. 

"Well ok. I hate footie." 

"What!? But you're caption of varsity!"

"Yeah but I only play it to keep fit, and for scholarships. I could care less about the play and watching it if it weren't for that." 

"I once broke my bathroom mirror and blamed it on my sister. She was grounded for two weeks." 

"I secretly watch Teen Wolf because I find Stiles so attractive, and I know every single line from each episode." 

"I shave my legs with my mother's shaving cream because I like the after scent it leaves." 

"I hope to be a professional mixer. I love to make lots of remixes I have tons of them at home I've made." 

"Well I would like to hear those sometime." Zayn leans in laying his head on Liam's shoulder. 

"Well I would like to hear you sing sometime."

"I will sing for you if you let me listen to a remix first."

"Deal." 

It's some time later and Liam ended up falling asleep with his head on Zayn's shoulder. They talked most of the time, and Zayn learns that Liam is really a puppy at heart. He plays with Liam's fingers as he sleeps. He enjoys tracing his finger tips over them, and they are really nice. 

Zayn thinks that if the remixing career doesn't take off he should be a hand model. The ride jerks beginning to move again and Liam jumps up startled. It's then he registers everything when people cheer happy they can finally get off the ride. Zayn steps out helping Liam so he doesn't trip. He holds Mr.Rabbit in one arm, and his other is looped with Liam's. 

They decide to leave, going back to the car. They settle down and before Liam can start the car Zayn stops him. "I had an amazing time tonight. Honestly one of the best nights of my life and, I can't thank you enough." 

Liam grins wiggling his eyebrows. "That's because I am the greatest person ever." Zayn laughs pushing Liam's seat all the way back and climbing over to straddle him. He kisses along his neck, nipping at his jawline as his hands roam along his chest. 

"What are you doing?"

"Making the first move what does it look like." He mumbles against his skin, teasingly grinding his crotch down against Liam's. 

"What if someone sees us." He moans gripping Zayn's hips as the continue to roll against his. 

"It's too dark we're fine, now shush. I know you have lube in this car and a condom. I want to make this quick so Louis and Harry can go home." 

Liam reaches over to his glove compartment taking out a small bottle of lube and a box of condoms. Zayn shakes his head because really, how predictable can this boy be.

Liam unbuttons Zayn's pants, sliding both hands down his back into his pants to grip his ass, causing the boy on top to moan and buck his hips down against him. 

"Yeah well you really do want to make this quick. I know for a fact that Louis and Harry are most likely fucking on your couch." 

And the truth is, it's up against the kitchen counter. But Zayn didn't need to know that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So um I'm bee emotional because Niall is 22 and he is my fav and honestly I'm not cool with that right. So happy birthday baby I love you! Also this chapter sets everything in place...so I hope you enjoy it! I feel mean for making Lilo assholes but it's just a fanfic.

•Zayn's POV• 

The last few days have been amazing, I've been hanging out with the boys and sneaking out with Liam who is just brilliant. Lana has been a bit distant lately, but extra snappy. 

"You disgusting fag get away from me I hope you burn in hell!" 

Just some of the horrible words I can't bare to hear anymore. She has been snapping at people left and right as we walk down the hallway. It bothered me before, and now my tolerance for her is fading. I recall saying I could just keep up with this till we graduate. But I'm not so sure about it as of now. 

She makes it a lot harder than it has to be. And you'd think that she would be more happy now that she has a new friend, that Chelsea girl. But she seems twitchy around her as well, and it makes me wonder what's with her. It's wasn't till today when we caught her in the hallway kissing on a girl I realized why she must be so twitchy around her. She looked horrified when she seen this, and that made me chuckle under my breathe because she has no idea what I've been doing with Liam. 

And I did feel bad in the start but after thinking about it I don't anymore. Plus as I said before what she doesn't know won't kill her. I've been getting messages from my mom about making sure I eat and keep the house clean. It's Wednesday and they come back this Friday in time for my art competition, which I'm excited for. I've been prepared for this one, working on a piece for a few months now. 

And I am more than confident that I might win. The prize is a very expensive scholarship with college of my choosing. I really want that, my grades aren't horrible at all, but the college I want to go to I would have to have been an A+ student since pre K. 

But what makes me really excited is that Lana never comes to my art competitions, and she never does because she finds them boring. So that means not only can the lads come but Liam as well. I would have to keep the touches and little kisses and stuff to a minimum because clearly my parents and sisters don't know about it. But someday that will change, and I just hope they are ok with it. 

The school day passes along quickly, which I don't mind at all. Tonight is the football game. Sadly Lana decided that she is going tonight and I have to sit with her. But I have a few hours to hang out with Liam and the others. Everyday after school we've hung out and I really like that. 

I meet up with Harry for our last class together, thankfully Lana's class is on the other side of the school. Which I don't mind talking to Harry or any of the boys in front of her for that matter. But seeing as she has been a walking nightmare...I'd rather just stay away, for their sake. 

"I can't wait for tonight, Louis has been buzzing about it all day." 

"It is our rival school, no wonder he is so hyped up." I say as we reach our class taking our seats.

"We're gonna win for sure tonight." Harry goes on pulling out his binder and pen. 

"Yeah I know we are good, but what makes you so sure?" I tease nudging his shoulder. 

"Because I said if he wins he could top tonight."

"Ew Liam! I didn't need to know that." I say with a disgusted look on my face, causing Harry to laugh. 

"Oh come on Zayn! Like you and Liam haven't done anything."

"We haven't!" 

"Oh please don't think I didn't notice that walk back from your date. I've given that walk to Louis."

"Ok you need to stop or I'm telling him."

"Sex is very normal to talk about and I'm sure he wouldn't care." 

More people pile in as well as the teacher who gets to writing down assignments on the board. The class seems to go by slowly, and I tease Harry here and there and vice versa. Needless to say when class ends I am more than excited. Lana messages that she will pick me up later in time for the game, while Harry and I meet up with Louis, and Niall. 

Louis lunges himself at me, tackling me in a hug. I laugh hugging him as well. I've gotten really close with Louis too. He makes me laugh and takes me out of my comfort zone, and I like that. He is loud, funny, bold, caring and We've pulled some pranks on Niall before, and I can call him my partner in crime. 

Harry and I have these deep conversations sometimes. He is someone who is really good to talk to. He is so open minded and honestly just knows the right thing to say. He doesn't judge you, and always tries to put himself in someone else's shoes to try to see the world from their point of view. 

And Niall, he is my little Irishman, the little brother I never had. He is this little bundle of joy, who laughs at everything and anything and can take down so much alcohol it scares me sometimes. He just loves life, and makes everything positive. It's hard to not be inspired by that and do the same. 

And then there is Liam. The sweetest thing ever and currently my favorite human being. I love how he can be this big tough guy, when really he is a little puppy. He pouts when he doesn't get his way, and is a softy when it comes to animals. He just really loves music and his mom and sisters. 

"Where is Liam?" I ask pulling away from Louis who puts an arm around my shoulder. 

"I think he is in the locker room." Niall comments pulling his book bag on his shoulder. "We're going to my house to chill for a while, you coming?" 

I nod, we've been to Niall's house before and I love it there. It's very spacious and ever since his big brother moved out, Niall made his room into a game room. So with that being said Niall's house it is. 

We walk down the hall in conversation going toward the locker rooms to get Liam. I go in passing by some team players. I ignore the odd stares they give me. I find Liam by his locker putting on his shoes. I quietly go up to him, his back turned to me. After making sure no one is around to see I move forward and cover his eyes with my hands. 

"Guess who." I smile pressing my forehead against the back of his head, smelling his hair. He used the shampoo I showed him at the store we went to Monday. 

He chuckles finishing tying his shoes, he takes my hands off his eyes kissing them both then turning to look at me. "Hello my love." He smiles standing up and kissing forehead. 

"Hi babe. We are going to Niall's for a while before the game." I blush moving around the bench to his side wrapping an arm around his waist. He takes my hand in his playing with my fingers. He does that a lot, tells me that they are pretty and he likes to touch them. 

"Ok come on then, you can come in the car with me." 

"I wouldn't want it any other way of course." He bends down pressings his lips against mine in a chaste kiss. We walk out the locker room, with some space between us. I can't help but think if things weren't how they were with Lana, I would be able to happily hold his hand with no shame. 

We go our separate ways with the boys once we get to the parking lot. Once in the car with Liam I buckle up placing my book bag in between my feet. Liam starts the car pulling out the lot and onto the road. 

"When are you planning on leaving Niall's and going home and drop your stuff off before the game?"

"Uh like 30 minutes before, why? You want to come along with me? You could meet my mom."

I blush, I would love to meet his mom I've heard so much about her and his sisters. But I can't today, that will have to be for another time. I shake my head guiltily seeing how excited he had gotten. 

"No sorry. I was going to ask if you could bring me to my house so I can drop my things off and so Lana can come get me." Liam huffs not taking his eyes off the road. 

"Why don't you just break up with her? Honestly you know her father won't do anything. And sure she can be bitchy but what is the worst she can do?" 

I sigh shaking my head. "You don't get it, her br-"

"Her brother doesn't even like her why would he go after you for breaking up with her? Zayn you're making bullshit excuses. This girl has been using you for ages and she doesn't care for you. She is homophobic, and ignorant in every way possible. Why are you still with her?" 

I flinch at his tone of voice closing my eyes and sighing heavily. It's true everything he said is true. "You're right." I say quietly looking out the window. 

"I've come up with all these excuses as to why I can't break up with her...when the truth is I can't bring myself to do it. She is horrible and I know this but..I've been in this relationship so long I've gotten comfortable. Like I've gotten use to not having to talk to people, to just being quiet and sitting back and taking everything in. 

I never experienced having to deal with people talking about me as if they know me, because all they know is that I'm Lana's boyfriend, and that's all they know. There have never been rumors about me because they are afraid of Lana hearing and everyone is scared of her. I know I can't deal with being talked about like that. 

And I guess Lana protected me in that way. I thought okay I can deal with this girl till I graduate and meet someone amazing who can give me the best time of my life. I didn't want to make friends here and mess it up. But then you came along and you've given me this amazing feeling and time, and then you give me these great friends and." 

I stop and take a breath before continuing. "And I just wanted to hide behind her. I guess in a way I am using her like she uses me. And now here I am cheating on her with you and I can't find it in myself to feel guilty. And I hate that because I should feel horrible. So I don't want to break up with her because I feel like I owe it to her for what I have been doing and still am doing." 

I look at Liam who hasn't said a word yet. I've always tired to come up with these excuses to lie to myself when really I'm just as horrible as Lana. We reach Niall's house, and the rest of the ride there we didn't speak. Liam gets out and I follow. Maura opens the door for us leading us to where the rest of the boys are. 

The time that we are there Liam and I barely speak with each other, let along look at each other. The boys catch on but are too polite to speak out on it. After a few games on the wii and x box, it's time for Liam and I to leave. I wish Niall and Louis good luck on their game and that I will see them later. And make plans with Harry for him to sit next to me, I make sure to say I don't care that Lana is with me. 

The car ride to my house feels like it toke ages. But we are finally parked outside of it. I pick up my book bag and open the door only to close it again. I turn to Liam who looks at me with a dull face. I set my book bag down looking down.

"Liam look. I'm sorry okay? I am sorry that I am a coward and that I am this horrible person. And I don't know why I rely on Lana for this protection but I know that I really like you." I look up now my eyes watery. "I do I really like you and I don't like upsetting you. I don't like that fact that I made you not want to talk to me and I am sorry for that I am.

You just came along and made me feel this..this feeling I've never felt before. You gave me friends, friends I can call my brothers. And I can't thank you enough for it I can't. A-" he cuts me off with a kiss. I relax into it kissing him back immediately. He pulls back slowly his eyes not leaving mine.

"It's okay, if anything I should be sorry. But I just want you to know this Zayn. You don't need Lana to protect you anymore. I will protect you, if you ever decide to break up with her I will protect you. If anyone ever starts a rumor or tries to harm you in anyway I will protect you. From anything and everything I will protect you. You're safe with me." 

He traces his thumb along my bottom lip. "I promise. Now go inside, shower and I will see you at the game cheering me on my little cheerleader." I giggle shaking my head and then nodding. 

"Okay." I get out the car with my book bag and go up to my door. I turn around watching as he drives away biting my lip. I can still faintly feel his touch on my lips as I open the door. I put my things away and take a quick shower getting ready for Lana to come get me. I replay everything he said to me in my head. 

And I believe him, I believe he will protect me and that I am safe with him. I am safe with him. 

•Liam's POV• (game time) 

"So you're telling me he feels protected by her basically." 

"That's exactly what I'm telling you Lou." I groan getting up from doing push ups. The game starts in about 5 minutes, the other team is still warming up. I stretch and wave at Niall who is in his gear talking with our coach. 

"And you told him you'd protect him too and that he is safe with you?" Louis puts the heel of his foot on my shoulder stretch his leg out. I stand still so he doesn't fall, I always forget how flexible he is. 

I nod. "Yeah and I don't think he is gonna break up with her, at least not yet." Louis pulls his leg away carrying out the same act with his other leg. 

"So trying to get him to break up with Lana is out of the plan then." 

"I guess so, so what do we do now?" I look out at the crowd and seeing Lana and Zayn make their way to sit down on the bleachers. Zayn sits next to Harry giving him a half hug and laughing. I see Lana glare at him and huff crossing her arms. And that pisses me off. 

Louis pulls his leg away moving closer to me looking at the three of them. "Well we continue with the plan. Ready to make a sex tape and leak it?" 

I look back as Zayn and how he smiles at Harry, he catches my eye and blushes biting his lip. I wink at him and he shakes his head looking back at Harry, while Lana types away vigorously on her phone. 

"Yeah, as ready as I will ever be."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope there are no typos! Only 8 more chapters left wow!

•Liam's POV•

The crowds cheering fills my ears as I pump my fist in the air. We won the game, Louis scoring the winning goal. The team pulls me into a group hug along with Louis. This game puts us a step closer to finals. We disburse most of the crowd leaving and some going onto the field to congratulate us. 

I watch as Harry comes over Louis running up to him and jumping on home wrapping his legs around his waist. He holds onto Harry's shoulders kissing him as Harry has no problem holding him up. I can't help but smile at their love, even after a game all sweaty and smelly Harry doesn't mind being all over him. 

I watch as Zayn runs to Niall hugging him tightly and congratulating him. He steps aside when a girl comes up to Niall hugging him as well. The little Irish lad blushes as she does so, not too shocked seeing that's his crush. Zayn catches my eyes coming up to me and wrapping his arms around me neck catching me off guard. 

I slowly place my arms around his waist hugging him back. I lax into his hold, his warm body fists perfect with mine. He has a such a lovely scent, mix of cinnamon and tobacco. He doesn't smoke too often only when stressed. But some clothes of his have that permanent scent to it. He pulls back his hands gripping my shoulders. 

"I'm so proud of you!" He cheers blushing a little. I give his hips a gently squeeze smiling. 

"Thank you, but Louis made the winning kick."

"Yeah because you passed him the ball! Besides, it's a team effort credit goes to everyone." I light up at this, yeah it is true. I love the way he thinks he has such a beautiful mind. And his lips, they look really kissable right now. 

I'm so temped to just bite his bottom lip making him moan. I can feel myself getting a little hard at the thought of it. Making him squirm underneath me begging for more. Or I could have him on top of me, bouncing up and down on my cock whimpering because it's not enough. Not unless I give his nipple a little squeezing and run my nails along his thighs as he fucks himself faster on top of me. 

And yeah I think I'm fully hard now. The sounds and faces he makes in bed are simply beautiful. Now I can't help but think about filming us, and how if it were to get online we'd become a sensation. It's not until I feel Zayn pinch my shoulder I realize I was leaning in. He smiles sadly at me guilt in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry." He apologizes bringing his arms down from my shoulders. I slowly pull my hands away from his hips. 

"No it's fine I forgot where we were for minute."

"Zayn!" Both Zayn and I head whip to the angry tone used. It's Lana of course, who else would it be. She stocks up to Zayn gripping his wrist glaring at him. She looks at me with a wicked smile. "Great job on the game today Liam. I guess your faggot of a friend is good at this game. Funny you would think gays don't have any talent at all except sucking dick. Oh well guess I was wrong." 

I'm fuming at this because this fucking bitch is just horrible. How dare she even say that shit about Louis. I was about to reply why Zayn beat me to it. 

"Lana, for fucks sake shut the fuck up!" He yells half the people around if staring. His face is hard and his eyes are cold. Lana seems shocked to say the least not expecting Zayn to explode like he did. Hell I wasn't even expecting it. Zayn looks at me his eyes softening. 

"Sorry Li. Tell Louis and Harry I will see them tomorrow. Great game tonight." He pulls his wrist from Lana's hold walking away. She pauses before stalking after him. She goes to grab his wrist again only for him to pull away shaking his head angrily at him. 

Niall, Louis and Harry walk up to me and watch as the two argue as they leave the field. 

"Whoa what happened?" Niall ask confused. 

"Yeah I've never seen them argue, I've never seen Zayn so mad." Harry says in awe. 

"Lana was being her usual homophobic self and he just exploded on her." 

"Serves her right." Louis speaks up, his arm around Harry's waist. "Think they might break up?" 

"What makes you sure about that Lou?" Niall asks. 

"Yeah what makes you think that?" I ask.

"It's Lana, if she doesn't break up with him for embarrassing her, then Zayn will. You said it yourself he exploded. Maybe he has enough and will just end it."

"I doubt it."

"Well if they do that's your benefit Liam. Come on Hazza lets go I gotta shower. Later Ni, later Payno." The couples leaves and then Niall excused himself to go find the girl he was talking to before. I make my way to my car thinking about what Louis said. 

If Zayn really does break it off with Lana that would help the plan even more. As I think about what Louis and  
I are doing I get a odd tightening feeling in my chest. I feel bad about what we are doing. I just hope after it all Zayn will be ok, this is all meant toward Lana not him. I know that if Harry and Niall knew our plan they would kill us, so Louis and I just doing it together is easier. 

I can't help but have this feeling that things aren't going to turn out the best. And this makes me wonder if I should drop the whole thing. But what I want more than anything is to make a fool of Lana. Prove to her that her "oh so perfect straight boyfriend" is in fact an "oh so perfect GAY boyfriend". 

•Zayn's POV• 

"Seriously I can not believe you did that back there Zayn! How fucking rude were you!?" 

It's been 10 minutes and we still haven't left the parking lot yet. Lana just keeps on ranting and ranting and honestly it's getting on my nerves. 

"Lana can you just bring me home please?" I try to remain calm my voice soft and pleading. She huffs starting the car and finally backing out of the lot. But I'm only so lucky, because as soon as we reach our first stop sign she speaks. 

"I don't want you talking to any of them ever again." 

"Excuse me?" I frown looking at her.

"You heard me. I don't want you around those fags. Especially Louis and Harry. They are a disgusting plague to this school! Ever since they came out all those years ago nothing was ever the same. They are going to burn in hell for their sins. Along with all those other dykes-"

I block her out after that, because if I were to continue listening I would jump out the damn car. Her views are disgusting and I have no idea how I ever tolerated them before. And I can faintly hear her continuous bringing up Louis and Harry and how their "gayness" has spread onto other innocent people. 

And in a way it sounds like self reassurance. I remain silent till we finally reach my house. The car is now silent, and as I look over at Lana she seems...down. Almost as if she is in deep thought. I unbuckle my seat belt and find myself replaying all those disgusting things she said during this drive. 

And maybe it's the heat of the moment, maybe it's because I've had enough of this. Maybe it's because I am close to Louis and Harry and can't stand her bashing them like that for doing something so innocent, which is being in love. Or maybe it could be because I know who I am now, and who I like...and that's Liam. 

But what ever it is, it gave me the courage to say the five words I should have said a long time ago. 

"I'm breaking up with you." I say it bluntly with some force behind it. But it takes a second for Lana to come out of her thoughts before she looks at me with a shocked expression. 

"Y-you're what?" 

I take a deep breath before repeating myself. "I. Am. Breaking. Up. With. You. As simple as that, you can't control me anymore Lana. And I refuse to sit here and listen to another homophobic or ignorant thing come from your mouth." 

And with that I get out the car. "Delete my number, and never come back to my house ever. And never ever talk to me again, or any of my friends." 

"Fuck you!" And with that I slam her door shut and make my way into my house. I listen as her tires screech down the road, the roar of her engine echoing through the night. 

I go inside closing the door and slumping against it. I don't need her protection, I don't need to hide behind her anymore. Not when I have Liam, someone who actually likes me for me and doesn't use me, which means I don't have to use him in return. I replay his voice in my head as he repeats those words "you're safe with me." 

I smile down at the ground, I really am safe with him. And I guess that's all I ever really wanted. Someone to like me for me and actually keep me truly safe. My phone vibrates and I pull it out quickly, only to be disappointed when it's an email instead of a text from Liam. 

I read over email that states my art competition has been move farther into the mouth. Which is fine with me, now this gives me more time to figure something's out. Like how I'm going to come out to the school, and my parents. I think about earlier and how excited Liam got when he thought o was going to meet his mom and sisters. 

And that's it, that's what I am going to now right now. I am going to focus on meeting Liam's sisters and mom and worry about everything else later. I feel like it's been about me lately and I want to change that for once, and give something to Liam. I shoot him a quick text before going up to bed. 

Yeah I can already see the smile on his face as he reads that I want to meet the women in his life. And that gives me butterflies. I wonder what he is doing at this moment anyway.

•Liam's POV•

"Louis where do you even get these things from?" 

I watch as the petite boy sets a teddy bear with a camera in one of its marble eyes on the chair from my computer desk facing it towards bed. After adjusting it he turns to me with a smile. 

"You know that kid from that tech class your dropped at the beginning of the year? Mihno."

I nod. I really hated that class, I was lucky enough that I could change it to a study hall. 

"Yeah well he made this for me ain't he a gem."

"You had to have given himself for it, that kid does nothing for free." 

"Yeah which is why I gonna give him a blowjob." My eyes widen in shock, what the hell!?

"Louis! But you can't you're with Harry! You can't do that to him he loves you, don't you love him?"

Louis chuckles. "Well of course I do. Which is why you're giving him head instead." 

"What the fuck?! I'm not giving him a blowjob." 

"Well if you want this to work it has to be you. I can't do it because I'm happily in love. Niall can't do it because he is straight and doesn't know about this whole plan. Malik sure as hell cant do it, so you it is. Plus I told him you'd do it, did you know he has a crush on you?"

I scoff sitting on my bed putting my head in my hands. I think about this all and I can't shake this guilty feeling. But then every time I think about all the things Lana has said or done to people including my friends...my actions seem justified. 

"Ok so what you do is you press down on his little teddy bear paw. And that activates the camera, now be careful with handling this little guy because I don't want to see you jacking off Payno." 

I glare at him which causes him to cackle. His phone rings and I watch him as he picks it up, deciding I should check my phone as well. 

"No Harry I am not coming over...not today we can another day...I don't care if you're cooking! I am not eating that green organic shit again." 

Ever since Harry moved out his parents house, he has been trying to get us to all come over so he can cook. The thing is no one would mind coming over, but what ever that stuff is that Harry tries to feed us, keeps us away.

I look over my messages seeing a recent one from Zayn. I smile widely as I read over his text. 

From My Babe: Hey Li I was thinkin and yea I want 2 meet ur mom and sisters. Can I come ova tmmr 2 meet them? Let me know at school. :) x 

I put my phone away choosing not to tell Louis about the message. There are some things I've hidden from him with Zayn and I. As far as us going out a few times and phone calls and text. This may be some revenge scheme but that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun right? 

After five minutes of bickering Louis finally hangs up on Harry groaning loudly. "I have to go over for reasons I choose not to tell. I'll see you later Liam." I wave him off getting up and closing my room door behind him. 

I peel back my covers getting in bed and turning my lamp off. I set my phone on the charger before settling into my pillow and closing my eyes. I go to sleep with a certain honey brown eyed boy on my mind. 

•3rd Person (next day after school)• 

"I'm a little nervous." Zayn fidgets in his seat as Liam drives to his house. 

"Don't be, they'll love you." Liam reassured him making the turn into his drive way. Zayn lets out a shaky breath opening the door the same time as Liam. Liam takes Zayn's hand giving him a gentle squeeze before walking into his house. 

"Mom?"

"In the kitchen sweetie." 

Liam presses his lips to Zayn's forehead quickly before bringing him in the sweet smelling room. His eyes scan the kitchen noticing it is Apple themed. Liam lets go of his hand moving to give his mom a kiss on the cheek whispering something in her ear. 

With her back still turned to him, he can tell she is giggling by the way he shoulders move up and down a little. She continues stirring what ever is in the boiling pot, finally putting a lid on it and placing it on an off burner. She turns to Zayn with a bright smile and wow he can see where he gets it from. 

Zayn stands up a little more straight stretching his hand out as the lovely woman moves closer. She takes Zayn's hand bringing him in a high, throwing Zayn off guard. 

"It's good to meet you sweetheart! Liam has told me about you and I was doubting if you were ever real! But here you are in the flesh and gorgeous! I'm Karen." She pulls away with a gleam in her eye. 

"It's nice to meet you too. And oh he has? What did he say about me?" Zayn blushes slightly looking at Liam with a small smirk. 

"Oh honey you have no idea, here here sit! We can have a little chat, Liam go find your sisters." Karen pulls Zayn in a chair sitting across from him. Zayn watches as Liam rolls his eyes and leaves the room. 

"Oh ignore that bad boy bluff he puts up. He is such a softy I imagine you know that by now."

Zayn nods with a light smile. "Yup! I've seen his soft side more than once. He is like a little puppy to be honest."

"It's true, today when I went in his room I found a teddy bear at his desk chair, and he has never had teddy bears before. Naturally I assumed it came from you so I put it on the bed for him. I remember when he was just a little lad he would alway carry this teddy bear around with him everywhere it went. Seeing that bear brought a little tear to my eye." 

Zayn internally gushes at the story, picturing a chubby young Liam carrying around a stuffed teddy. But sadly no he didn't give Liam that bear and can't help but wonder where he got it from. 

"I didn't give him the bear but now I wish I did." Karen laughs getting up to take what seems like steak from the oven. 

"You eat meat Zayn?" 

"Yes I do."

"Great! Oh so yes, onto Liam gushing about you. Did you know every time he would bring you up to me he would call you a model? I mean I can see what he means you're gorgeous." 

"T-thank you." Zayn stutters a little blushing hotly. Karen is very open and yeah he likes that. Liam comes back down from the stairs with two girls behind him. 

He goes to Zayn wrapping an arm around his waist turning him to the two blonde ladies. 

"Zayn this is Ruth and Nicola, Nicola Ruth this is Zayn." 

"Oh he is hot." Ruth blurts out making Liam glare at her and Karen to laugh. Zayn feels right at home with the three lovely women and Liam. As they all sit down and eat they chat as if they've known each other for years. The three ladies take turns bringing up embarrassing stories about Liam much to his displeasure. 

Once everyone is done eating Karen offers to take them all out for desert, to which Liam and Zayn politely decline. After sharing a few "good byes" and "nice to meet you's" the ladies leave the house leaving Liam and Zayn alone. Together to two clean up the kitchen, Liam washes and Zayn puts the dishes away (with Liam's help of course). 

After the kitchen is all nice and clean they go up to Liam's room, where they sit on his bed and talk for a bit. A nice comfortable silence falls over the two of them, and Zayn if the first to break it. 

"I broke up with her." Zayn says slowly keeping his gaze on his fingers. Liam is sitting up against the headboard with Zayn's head on his lap.

"You what?"

"I broke up with Lana. Which is why I asked you to bring me to school, not just because she didn't come to school today but because I'm done with her." 

Liam is shocked to say the least looking down at Zayn with wide eyes. "What happened?"

"Everything happened, I guess this was a long time coming. She was so rude and mean and she was using me and I guess I was using her too. But it was all too much it was and I feel so relived that it's over. Meeting you made me realize that I am okay with being myself. 

That relying on Lana, letting her control me isn't okay. Yeah she was awful but what pushed me over the edge was what horrible things she said about Louis and Harry. And they are so in love and such amazing lads I couldn't let her say that all in front of me.

So I lost it and just ended with her. And I don't regret it at all not even one bit. Honestly besides deciding to be with you, this is one of the best decisions I've made ever." 

"But what about her title protecting you?"

"Why would I need her when I have you?" And that's what set it all off for Liam. That's what's made him sit Zayn up pulling him onto his lap and kissing him. It's what made him peel his shirt off, and kiss down Zayn's chest swirling his tongue around the tan lads nipple. 

Zayn moans pressing against Liam's touch more cravingly. They basically rip their clothes off tossing them to the floor. Zayn notices the stuffed bear on the floor, the one Karen was talking about. He kisses Liam quickly before getting off him and places the bear nearly on his desk, on its side facing them. 

Before Liam can even question him Zayn is back onto of him sucking a bruise onto his neck. He makes his way down Liam's toned naked body taking his rather large member in his mouth. Teasing him by sucking on his tip while using his hand slowly pumping what's not in his mouth.

Liam bites his lip as Zayn hums around him pulling off with a pop. Now Zayn is pushed onto his stomach, with his bum in the air. Liam takes Zayn's cheeks in his hands squeezing them before playfully slapping a cheek causing the boy to rut against the sheets. 

Liam pulls his cheeks around blowing over his hole, gently circling his rim with the tip of his tongue. As Liam fucks Zayn with his tongue he lubes up his fingers pressing one inside for starters. Too eager Zayn pushes back onto the long digit begging for more. And that's exactly what Liam gives him, his more. 

Breathless moans and groans fill the room. Liam constantly praises Zayn while gripping his hips pounding into him. The sound of sling slapping against skin only spurs the two on, Zayn meeting back against Liam's thrust. They come together, Liam with a groan and Zayn with a cry of Liam's name. 

After getting cleaned up and Zayn repeatedly apologizing for messing up Liam's sheets. Liam brings Zayn under the covers with him after lending him a pair of his boxers and a shirt. With a little promise being shared that they will get up early in the morning and go back to Zayn's so they can get ready for school.

They lay in silence as Liam's TV softly plays in the background. "Oh I forgot to tell you but I have this art  
competition in two weeks."

"You want me to come?"

"I want you to be the first person I hug and the only person I kiss if I win." 

"Then I would be so honored to be your first hug and only kiss of the night." Liam says in a posh voice making Zayn chuckle lazily. "So..the Lana thing..."

"I'm fine, honestly. I don't know how she is holding up but I'm sure she'll be okay. All these years I've been worked about her and everyone else but myself. And I guess I thought thinking about myself is a bad thing, so I didn't do it. But being with you, and having the others for friends...I should think more for myself and about myself." 

Liam kisses the back of Zayn's neck gently. "I love it when you share your deep thoughts with me." He tighten his hold around Zayn hiding his face in his hair. A few minutes pass and Zayn giggles at the show on the TV. And yeah Liam really likes his giggle, like a lot. And now thinking about it he really likes Zayn...like a lot. 

And he can't do this anymore, he can't record them having sex and anonymously send it to Lana. He can't do that to Zayn. And sure it was about Lana in the beginning but now it's about Zayn. Poor innocent Zayn, the quiet boy who would barely look up from the ground when walking. 

So he goes over a ton of excuses in his head that he can tell Louis about why they should drop this idea. And he decides that he will just tell him the truth. Now tomorrow is Friday and a big day it will be. Zayn giggles again and Liam smiles. He could listen to him laugh all night, but he needs sleep.

"Zayn."

"Hm?"

"Go to sleep."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! This is very important, but there is a mention of sucicde in this chapter. So please take caution reading this babes. 
> 
> This one took some time but I got everything the way I wanted it to be. Btw I saw the Scorch Trails and cried so much! My dad says I am overly emotional with things...where is the lie! But I hope you enjoy this chapter babes!

•3rd Person•

"My parents come home today." Zayn says quietly getting dressed while Liam sits on his bed watching him. They got up around 4:30am so they can go back to Zayn's for him to get ready for school. It's 5:30am now and school doesn't start till 7:45am so they have some time. 

"That's good, have you missed them?" Zayn shrugs after pulling on his jeans laying back on the bed, Liam still sitting up beside him. 

"Yeah I have it's just...a lot has changed while they were gone and I wonder how they are going to take it." 

"And by that you mean us?" Zayn nods. Liam lays down onto his side bringing Zayn back against his front spooning him.

"Yeah well we have about 2 hours to get some sleep so now is a good time to rest. We will worry about this another time okay?" Zayn nods turning his head to peck Liam's lips. They cuddle up like that for a few minutes before Zayn wiggles about. 

"I want to as your face." Liam replies by letting his arms up so the smaller boy can turn around, which their legs tangled, he lays his head on Liam's chest. Liam rests his chin on top of Zayn's head closing his eyes. 

And Zayn falls asleep thinking about the possibilities of his parents reaction, and listening to Liam's steady heart beat. 

 

~at school~ 

It isn't a huge shock to Zayn that his and Lana's break up got around. He was never one for such attention. But he is okay, because he has Liam by his side protecting him from any negative say. Zayn had shyly asked Liam if they could still keep their relationship under cover and Liam didn't mind wanting to make sure the boy was comfortable with him.

Zayn is no longer afraid to hang out with the boys in front of Lana seeing how things ended. He is shocked to see how torn she is in the hallway though. As he walks past her frame in the hallway he can't help but watch her out the corner of his eye. She has no make up on and her eyes are red and puffy. And Zayn shouldn't feel bad but he does just because of the person he is. 

So when Chelsea walks over rubbing her back and sayings something in her ear encouragingly, he can't help but have a smile on his face. She has someone to make sure she is okay, he does as well. He thinks that yeah everything will be better for the both of them. And maybe Chelsea could help Lana from her ignorant rude ways. But he can only hope for that to happen. 

By the time it's lunch, several girls have came up to Zayn asking for his number and seeing if he wanted to hang out. Liam and the others took this as a huge joke about how many girls truly wanted Zayn. And Niall, Louis and Harry would give Liam and Zayn teasing glances knowing the two are together but aren't ready to be public with it yet. 

A few guys came up to Zayn asking if maybe he wanted to "play for the other team." And that's when all the fun and games stopped for Liam. Before Zayn could even reply he spoke up telling them to fuck off. And Liam being Liam Payne caption of the football team meant no one wanted to be on his bad side. So he made sure no one messed with Zayn after that.

It's finally after school where Liam and Zayn can be alone. Footie practice was canceled due to the fact that their coach had food poisoning. Liam believe the team needed some rest anyway so it's a win for them. The two sit in the grass out in front of the school watching as other students leave. They are under the shade of a tree keeping them cool from the boiling sun. 

Neither of them have spoken yet enjoying the little silence they have. Zayn nervously picks at the grass keeping his eyes on lap. Liam glances at him noticing how he is fidgeting a little. Zayn's phone goes off signaling that he has a text. Liam watches with curious eyes as he takes in a sharp breath after reading the message. 

"Who is it?" 

"My mom, everyone is home now."

"Oh so she wants you to come home now so she can see you?" Liam raises an eyebrow because why would Zayn react to the message like that?

"Yeah I guess so." 

"So what's the problem then? I thought you missed them." 

"I did, it's just that...I'm sorry." Zayn sighs looking up at Liam. "It's just I'm not ready to tell them about us and I really need time to think...about this all. It's just everything has changed so rapidly and I haven't had time to sit back and think about it all. 

And the one thing I know for sure is that I want to be with you. And me being with you makes me push everything to the back of my mind because being in the moment with you is amazing. And it's like we have our own little world. And I guess what I am saying is I need a little time from you..in that way. Just to think about what I'm gonna do next. Just some time for myself. 

And then once I've figured everything out, we can become us again." Zayn takes a deep breath looking away. A silence is short lived before Liam speaks. 

"Okay." This catches Zayn off guard, he was excepting...anger, maybe some shouting. Anything but an "okay." 

"What?" 

"It's okay. I completely understand, and I will wait for you. No matter how long it takes. When you're ready I'm ready."

Zayn throws himself on top of Liam, causing him to fall back. Liam huffs smiling up at the tan boy. Zayn leans down and kisses his lips. Liam deepens the kiss, only to pull away seconds later tugging on on Zayn's bottom lip with his teeth.

The boy on top whines once Liam sets him free rubbing his hand up and down his lower back. "I think I should get you home." 

"Do you really want to?"

"No, but I'm sure your family misses you." 

"Okay...but will you miss me?"

"You know I will." Zayn gets up holding his hand out for Liam to take. 

The drive home was filled with giggles and jokes and it was very light. When Zayn went to leave Liam made sure to lean over and give him a nice hug, instead of a kiss. Zayn is more than happy that he did that making the transition from boyfriends to friends for just now easier. 

Liam drives away smiling as Zayn is greeted at the door by his mom. Knowing that Zayn isn't exactly ready for his mom to know much about him he drives away before she can get a glimpse of his car. He bites his lip anxiously coming to a stop at a red light. He reaches over opening his glove compartment taking out the teddy bear Louis gave him. 

He sets it down in the passenger seat, making his way to the short lad's house. He parks in his drive way grabbing the stuffed animal and goes up the front porch knocking on the door. Louis opens the door himself with a huge grin. 

"Payno my boy! What brings you here?"

"We have to talk Lou." Louis' smile drops at the serious tone in Liam's voice. He nods letting him in locking the door back behind him. The duo go upstairs in silence to Louis' room. Once inside Louis closes the door taking a seat at his desk table wheeling his chair to face Liam who is sitting on his bed. 

Liam holds the teddy bear out to him giving it back. "You made the tape already?" Louis asks surprised with a raised eyebrow. Liam shakes his head looking down at his hands before signing. 

"I can't do this Louis."

"Do what? The sex tape thing? Ah Payno don't be nervous I'm sure you'll look great u-"

"No not that, I'm talking about this whole plan we had set up. I can't go along with it anymore it's wrong."

Louis sets the bear down groaning. "Liam you are not backing out on me on this! We've been planning this for a while you can't just leave it all once we've come this far! What happened? You were all aboard with this just before."

"Yeah well that was before I came to my senses! This plan is so fucked up, I mean yeah it seems right but thinking about it all its so evil! I mean leaking a video of Zayn and I to Lana? We never considered the fact about how Zayn would feel about this all."

"And you think Lana considered how Zayn felt about her using him?"

"No! But I am considering how Zayn feels about us using him! I can't do that to him. Getting to know him I've learned so much, and honestly I've come to like him for beyond his looks. And I am not going to hurt him."

"But what about all the people Lana hurt? Do you not remember Thomas and Leslie?! Remember how everyday Lana would make fun of Thomas for painting his nails and growing out his hair. Remember how she would stop at nothing even when he began hurting himself. 

It was so bad to the point where he took his own life because of awful rumors she spread. And then Leslie his sister couldn't live without him and she took her own life as well. Lana did all that and never got punished and this, this right here what we are doing is justice. And need I to remind you about Harry?" 

Liam shakes his head standing up. "Hurting an innocent person along the way doesn't make it justice. Come up with another idea that doesn't include Zayn or anyone else innocent and then call me." Liam walks to the door and leaves the room. 

He flinches at the loud "fuck you!" Louis shouts from his room and leaves the house. He gets in his car and drives home. He knows he did the right thing, even if he did let Louis down. But he will come to his senses sooner or later. 

It's weeks later and Louis has barely spoken to Liam. Although none of the boys have picked up on it. Zayn and Liam have been able to maintain their friendship and Liam has even gone over to Zayn's house a few times. Lana has become more reserved, the only person she talks to is Chelsea and Zayn thinks she is a good friend for her. 

Niall might be going on a date with the girl he has been crushing on for a year now, and Louis and Harry are still happy, young and in love. And yeah things seem to be good now. The rumors and talk about Zayn and Lana has stopped. And Zayn's mom is happy he broke it off with Lana, saying he deserved true love. Although his sister were a little sad at first but realized it was for the best. 

At the lunch table Zayn talks about his art competition coming up this Sunday and invites all the boys to go, and everything seems good. But the good and bad balance each other out. And while things have been good for a little while now, it's only a matter of time before something bad happens. 

Louis drives home with a lot on his mind. After giving his mom a quick kiss on her cheek he makes his way upstairs to his room. He puts all his things away coming across the bear Liam gave him back. 

"Well I'm more than 100% sure Liam is not sucking Mihno off. Guess I'm giving this back." Louis says out loud to himself. He hooks the bear up to his computer checking to make sure there is no footage on the bear, so when he gives it back Mihno won't try to charger him or something for using his camera anyway.

As he goes to wipe away any footage taken something catches his eye. He gasps once he comes across a video of Liam and Zayn. The footage is muted, but it's clear as day. Louis smirks skipping through most of it not wanting to watch his friend fucking another person he considers a friend. 

He transfers the video to his computer wiping all footage from the bear and unhooking it's from his computer. He puts the bear away in his book bag. Opening up the video open he notices how the recording starts when the bear seems to be placed on some surface by Zayn. So it was an accident and clearly Liam has no idea about this. 

He thinks about what Liam said before with a scowl. He is not going to let all this go to waste. He begins to think about his next move when a reminder pops up on his phone. 

Remember! School prep rally is tomorrow wear football uniform!

He smiles at last years prep rally where he forgot he had to be in uniform and come out with the team. Harry had to run and get his shirt from his locker during their presentation. And that's when it comes to him, his next move. He is going to make sure Lana pays for what she did to anyone she has made suffer. He gets to editing the video wanting everything to be done before he head to bed for the night. 

•Liam's POV (Next day at school)•

As Zayn and I walk into school I smile at the fact that everyone is wearing school colors. I myself am wearing my jersey while Zayn has on some back jeans and a white alien tee. He is always one to be different from the crowd and I really like that about him. 

We make our way to Niall's locker, smiling at our little Irish friend who slips on his jersey before closing his locker. "I am so excited for the prep rally!" He cheers causing Zayn to laugh. 

"Yeah for once I am too." Zayn comments glancing at me. 

"What video do you think they have in store for presentation this year?" Niall asks leaning against his locker crossing his arms. 

I shrug. "Eh who knows, every year is different and it's the same old boring thing."

"Oh I find those videos very inspiring Liam." Zayn laughs nudging me. 

"Ha sure you do."

"Oh please get married already you two! When you guys look at each other you're like that emoji with the heart eyes." Niall speaks up walking away once they announce the rally. 

Zayn blushes giving my arm a gentle squeeze. "I'll go find Harry so I can go sit with him, while you, Louis and Niall go sit with your team. But once the rally is over I want to tell you something okay?" I nod and watch him walk off, disappearing through the crowd. 

I can't help but wonder what he has to tell me after the rally, but it makes me hope this thing doesn't last long. I walk into the auditorium sitting down on the benches next to one of my team players. My eyes scan over the crowd for Harry and Zayn. After a few moments I finally spot the two chattering away. 

"They're cute aren't they." I turn my head to find Louis by my side. He looks at me with a shy smile. He hasn't talked to me for about two weeks so this is a surprise. 

"Yeah they are." The room is silenced as the principle comes up speaking out to the crowd. "I'm shocked you're speaking to me. I know how much the plan meant to you." I whisper so no one can hear our conversation.

"Well I wanted to l wanted to let you know before you found out for yourself." 

I frown turning to Louis confused. "What do you mean?"

"On the bear, there was a video of you and Zayn. Z must have accident turned it on but it showed everything. I did some editing to it though, so it isn't too bad."

"Louis what are you talking about? You didn't do what I think you did, did you?" I stare at him with a hard glare.

"No I haven't showed Lana."

"Goo-"

"But she is about to see it." He nods to the stage where the principle is setting up his laptop to project the presentation. My eyes widen realizing what Louis has done.

I quickly get up grabbing Louis' arm and dragging him out the room into the hallway. "Louis what the fuck! You're going to show the entire school!"

"You should have just stuck to the plan!"

"Oh so this is just revenge against me now!?"

"No! It's not it's against that bitch, what better way to show her up than in front of the whole school!"

"Louis have you seriously gone mad I-"

"No Liam no. You know how much this meant to me! You know who I am doing this for! You know I am doing this for Thomas, he was my best friend and just like that he is gone before of that cunt! You know I am doing this because of the hell she put Harry through." 

I close my mouth as Louis tears up shaking his head. "When I found Harry in a puddle of his own blood I though I lost him. Just like I lost Thomas. If I hadn't gone to his house to check on him he'd be dead. He wouldn't be this strong beautiful boy he is today. I almost lost him to that bitch and I'm gonna make her pay." 

I sigh looking away. "I know you're doing this for revenge for Harry and Thomas. But Louis what you're doing here isn't only going to hurt Lana, but Zayn as well. He is innocent, he has done nothing wrong at all. And that video is going to hurt him too, most likely more than Lana. 

Do you want to know why Zayn broke up with Lana? Want to know what the final straw was? It was her talking bad about you and Harry. He couldn't bare to hear her say awful things about two people who are just in love. Are you honestly going to sit here and ruin his life? The boy that defended you."

Louis wipes away his tears with wide eyes. "Fuck what have I done?"

"I don't know but we have to stop the video from showing, like now." Louis and I quickly scrabble backstage and everything happens in slow motion. 

Lana Dewell, Ms.Perfect. She has the perfect boyfriend. The perfect life, the perfect everything. 

I watch in horror as those white words slowly roll up the black screen. 

But did you know she hates gays? She constantly torments anyone who isn't straight. She says it's a "sin" for a man to love a man, or for a woman to love a woman. 

I'm frozen in place as I watch Lana stand on her feet as the video continues. 

But did you also know that her boyfriend Zayn Malik, broke up with her? Well he did, and besides the fact that she is a horrible homophobic prick, that not the only reason he dumped her. 

Next what is shown causes the principle to jump up out of his seat taken out of his curious and shocked state. It's Zayn and I in my room, in my bed having sex. I shake my head, eyes wide as it shows everything, with one sentence up as it places. 

He broke up with her because he is gay. Can you believe it? Ms.Perfect Lana Dewel was dating a gay man this whole time? Guess she wasn't so perfect after all. Karma is a bitch Lana. 

The principle is able to stop the video and the whole room is silent. Everyone's attention is drawn from the screen to the sound of a door being opened and slammed. I watch as Harry rushes out the door as well, which only means that was Zayn who left. 

"What have I done?" I can hear Louis say from behind me. But the real question now is..

"What are we going to do?"


	9. Chapter 9

•3rd Person•

It's been three days since everything that happened at the prep rally. The police got involved because Liam and Zayn are both under 18 and could be charged with kitty porn. But luckily the two were let go and charges were dropped after they both claimed they had no idea they were being recorded, and didn't know who would want to. 

And half of it is true, Liam knew who and now Zayn does too. After finding Zayn, Liam explained it all to him, with Louis Harry and Niall with them. It ended with Zayn slapping Liam across the face and leaving. Niall was too ashamed to even speak with Liam and Louis. And Harry couldn't even look at his boyfriend.

He just pulled Louis close and kissed his forehead before backing away and shaking his head. "You have to fix this Louis." And he left with Niall by his side after that. Zayn hasn't returned to school and it turns out that he has left school and isn't coming back becoming home schooled. Niall and Harry keep in contact with Zayn. But when Louis and Liam try to get in contact with him he either doesn't answer their text back or declines their calls.

Liam wonders how his home life is, his parents were informed about what happened and showed the tape. As well as Liam's mom. Liam and Louis are just lucky Zayn didn't tell the police who did it. And that makes the two feel even worse. Lana hasn't come to school either, but that's only because her father has forbidden her from intending till they find out who did this to her.

No ones reaction about the video was as bad as Toby's though. He was livid once he found out what happened his his sister. Which to Lana is a surprise since she was under the impression that he hated her. 

"Do you know who did this?!" Tony asks for the fifth time while in his sister's room. She sakes her head wiping her eyes.

"No. But the whole school hates me and I'm a fucking joke. I've been banned from going to church because they say having me there brings negativity. Can you believe that?"

"Someone has to pay for this." Lana let's out a humorless laugh. 

"Honestly Toby get out my room, I don't know why you're even upset I thought you hated me?"

"Of course I don't hate you." He sits down next to sister taking her hand. "I mean yeah I don't like you, but you're my little sister and I love you. And my job to fuck up who ever did this to you."

"As sweet as that is I don't know who did this, no one does." 

"Well what about Zayn?"

"What about him?"

"He has been cheating on you with a man, this whole time. I think he deserves to be taught a lesson."

Lana shakes her head quickly standing up. "No no it's fine. Just forget this all Toby." 

"The other guy was that Liam kid? The smart ass from the party right? I bet his whole group was down with the idea for the video."

"Toby stop. They had no idea they were being filmed, and I'm sure as hell they didn't know at all about the video thing. So please just leave it alone."

"I just think it sucks that no one is getting punished for this except for you, when you've literally done nothing wrong." 

Lana sighs smiling gratefully. "It's sweet that you care but I'll be alright. Besides rethinking everything I've ever done or said...I deserved what happened." She sits back down on her bed playing with her fingers. 

"I want to apologize to Zayn but he has left school. And I can't bring myself to apologize to Liam and the others..I feel like it'll end badly." 

Toby rolls his eyes at his sister crossing his arms and huffing. He smirks as an idea pops up in his head. He never truly liked Zayn, and ever since that party he has wanted to get back at Liam and his bitch friends for humiliating him. And yeah he is a little crazy, but what's wrong with a little revenge here and there? 

Or maybe he is a sociopath because he really wants to be able to count out Zayn's teeth as he pulls them out one by one. And then have Liam swallow each one while his friends watch. But Lana doesn't need to know that. 

"You know Lana, I think I'm going to go back to school."

~~~~~~

"Harry says that Zayn's parents are really supportive of him and that its for sure he isn't coming back to school." Louis says from Liam's bed where is reading off of his phone. 

Niall still hasn't talked to Louis and Liam yet, but Harry has come around. He decided that everyone makes mistakes some more sinister than others. But it's the fact that Louis and Liam regret it, and want to fix it. That makes Harry feel better that they do have a conscience. 

"That's good, God that fucking amazing that his parents are there for him right now." Liam sighs from his desk. "I just wish he would talk to me I just want to fix this all."

"You and me both. I should have just listened to you I'm such an idiot."

"As am I, let's not forget how I was down with this whole idea from the start."

Louis sits up to stretch. "So what are we going to do?" Liam shrugs sighing slouching in his seat. 

"Well I'm gonna get him to talk to me."

"Doubt he will talk to you mate."

"Well I will at least get him to listen."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" 

Liam picks up his phone dialing Niall's number for the first time in days. He knows Niall hates him, but he is sure the little Irish lad will at least hear him out. Niall picks up with a small groggy voice, his attempt at trying to sound mad.

"I hate you."

"I know but please listen to me? I need you help."

"And why would I help you?"

"Because it involves me trying to make this all up to Zayn." 

 

~~~~~~

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Liam has the phone pressed up to his ear as he waits in Zayn's yard. He parks a few houses down and walked to his house to wait for the lights to go out, so he can go up to his room. 

He had climbed the tree to get to Zayn's room endless times before, so this will be a breeze. It's currently 11pm so it won't be too much longer till all the lights are out. 

"Yeah Lou. I'll call you back later, tell Ni I say thank you and I owe him cheesecake." He hangs up his phone setting it off pocketing it. He watches as the last light on goes off. He waits a minute before climbing up the tree. He looks through the window of Zayn's room which is much to his displeasure pitch black. 

After setting on a sturdy branch he opens the window, thanking his lucky stars that his window is unlocked. He slowly steps inside, getting one leg in. He ducks his head getting his upper body in and going to pull his other leg in as well. His pants gets caught on the branch and he stumbles inside, slamming his head on the floor hard and creating a loud thud. 

Liam groans painfully tasting blood in his mouth. He is too caught up in the pain that he doesn't notice the lamp light turning on and a rigid Zayn. It's when he hears a "what the fuck!?" They his eyes widen and he jumps up, a little too quickly causing him to get dizzy and stumble back. 

Zayn rushes forward to steady him with a worried expression. Liam keeps his eyes on the beautiful boy, as he (Zayn) touches his head where he hit it on the floor. "Oh gosh Li you're bleeding."

"Oh." Zayn's eyes move to his mouth and he gasps seeing he has a busted bloody lip as well. Before he can comment on it he hears his fathers worried voice calling out his name. Zayn hurriedly pushed Liam in his closet, just in time as his dad walks in the room.

"Everything alright son? I heard a loud bang."

"O-oh I'm fine! I just fell out of my bed." He blushes trying to keep a straight face.

His dad raises an eyebrow shrugging. "Okay. But close your window and lock it. You don't want no creeps trying to get in your room." And with that he leaves bidding his son a good night. Zayn sighs with relief opening his closet and helping Liam sit on his bed.

"I'll be right back." Zayn leaves the room coming back with a first aid kit. He takes out some alcohol pads and a large bandaid. He cleans up the somewhat large gash on Liam's forehead, and puts some healing cream on it, before applying the bandage. He slowly cleans up his lips, his eyes focused on getting the job done. 

"You're good at this." Liam says causing Zayn to stop applying some cream to the wound. Zayn shrugs throwing away the empty packets and setting the first aid box on his side table.

"Why are you here?" He looks at Liam with an expressionless face. 

"I came to talk to you."

"This late?"

"Well you weren't answering any of my texts and ignored my calls."

"Well I mean it's not like you didn't leak a sex tape of us or anything. Hmm I don't know why I have been ignoring you."

Liam sighs looking down at his hands. "Just hear me out okay? Please Zayn that's all and if you still want to hate me after fine." Zayn hesitates before nodding.

"Okay. So like I told you before, Louis and I made a plan to get back at Lana for some horrible things she has done. And in the beginning that's all it was to me okay? Revenge, a disgusting scheme but then..Zayn I got to know you. I found myself pushing everything aside just to talk to you. I tried to push the feelings back but they were overwhelming and I found myself falling for you. 

I wanted to call the plan off and I did! I swear I did, it was right after I had gotten the bear I decided it couldn't do this. After we had that time in my room I knew I couldn't do it that I did like you, that I still like you and want to be with you. I brought the bear back to Louis to tell him I don't want to go along anymore. 

But it seems that you accidentally pressed the recording video on the bear when you picked it up from the floor. And Louis was so blinded by hatred for Lana that he edited the video and..well you know the rest. But I swear Zayn once he told me he did it I tried to stop it and he did too! I made him realize that he wasn't going to hurt just Lana but you as well. 

And he didn't want that okay I swear. And he would be here right now telling you the same thing if it weren't so risky for just me being here. Honestly I don't know why you didn't tell anyone about what we did because we deserve to be punished. 

But know that none of this was meant to hurt you. And once we..once I came to realize this I wanted to stop it. There is nothing more that I wish I could do but go back in time to stop all this from happening. I understand it if you still hate me but you deserve to know that whole truth."

"Just to get back at Lana for her harsh words and pranks you did this?"

"No not exactly. I don't know if you-"

"Tell me. You want me to know the truth then tell me it all Liam." Zayn's voice is quiet yet harsh his eyes brimming with tears.

"Remember Thomas?"

"The one who-"

"Yeah him. That was Louis' best friend, and I don't know if you know this but he took his own life because of Lana. They said there was no suicide note but there was, Louis had it. Thomas wrote the note just for Louis to see and for him to burn after reading it. After reading a whole page about how he hated himself and wasn't worthy of live, proven to him by Lana Dewell as he stated in the letter, Louis burned it. 

And then there was a time where Harry almost took his life because of Lana too. And all that pent up hate and anger got to him. It doesn't make what he did okay. And I'm not saying this for you to feel bad for him. But to get a clue at what was running through his mind. When he told me this idea and everything I went along with the plan for a while. Now I wish I tried to talk some sense into him before getting him hyped up with it all." 

A brief silence fills the room before Zayn speaks. "I don't hate you." 

"You don't?" Liam is surprised, he was certain the honey eyed boys hated him. He surely hated himself for what he did. 

"Remember when I wanted to tell you something after the rally?" Liam nods telling him to continue. "I wanted to tell you that..that I love you. And funny thing is I still do, but I am disappointed in you. I thought I was safe with you and that I could trust you. 

And trust me I've tried to make myself hate you but I can't. I can't even get to hate Louis. I don't know if it's because we were close or if it's because I see him as a brother but I can't. Maybe it's because thinking about all the things we've done I know there are things you guys weren't faking...I just don't know what things you were faking or not." 

"What does this mean?"

"This means that I don't accept your apology...not all the way at least. I just..I hate the fact that I miss you. I hate the fact that I crave your touch and your praise. I hate the fact that I crave to talk with Louis and pull pranks. I miss hanging out with all of you lads together as a group. I've gotten so use to it that I miss it so much."

"Tell me how to fix this Zayn what do you want me to do?" Liam ask desperately taking Zayn's hands having avoided touching him the whole time.

"There is nothing you can do to erase the tape from everyone's memory because that's what I truly want. But what you can do, no what we can do is start over. I want to start on a new leaf. I believe in forgiveness, and I blame Harry for making me this way, but I do. It might take me a while to get over this but I have to start somewhere." 

And Liam looks at him in awe, because this boy is so beautiful inside and out. And he loves him, Zayn actually loves him. But Liam can't bring himself to say it back to him...yet. It just seems wrong to say it now especially since he wants to start over. 

"I would love to start over with you, if that's what you want I will do it." Zayn smiles giving Liam's hand a light squeeze. "So does that mean you'll answer my text and calls as well as Louis'?" Zayn giggles nodding and God Liam has missed hearing that beautiful sound. 

"Does that also mean you'll come back to school?" Zayn gives him a small sad smile shaking his head. He takes his hand from Liam's to trail his fingers along his jawline. 

"No I'm sorry I can't..I can't face all those people after what they say I-"

"No no I understand please don't get worked up please I'm sorry." Liam rushes out cupping Zayn's face and pressing his lips against his. Zayn quickly kisses back both of them pulling away after a moment. 

"Starting over may be a little harder than I thought." Zayn chuckles moving away from Liam creating a space between the two of them on the bed. 

"I'll give it my all if you do as well." 

"Deal." That shake hands that and Liam gets up hugging Zayn once before making his way out the window.

"Does this mean I am still invited to your art competition?" 

"Yes, only if you keep me updated on what happens at school."

"Deal." 

And with that Liam leaves. 

•Next Day At School•

Liam, Louis, Niall and Harry sit around together in their History class. It's nice to be together again but that can't deny the odd feeling without Zayn.

"He actually talked to me, of course he called me a dick. But I was able to apologize to him." Louis says with a little smile. Harry kisses his forehead laughing as Niall throws a piece of paper at his head. 

The foursome continue growing a new conversation and end up talking about the upcoming art competition. They then realize no one has actually seen what Zayn has created so they are all looking forward to that. Too busy talking they don't notice fellow students filing in the room as well as the teacher. Finally the teacher shushes them making them all face forward as she speaks. 

"Okay class so before we get started I want to welcome a Mr.Dewell back to school. Welcome back Toby it's nice seeing your lovely face again."

The lads all turn to face Toby who smirks at their shocked expressions. He chuckles sinisterly, focusing on Liam.

"It's nice to be back Ms.Holmers."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So warning! This chapter has a graphic violent scene! And also I know I didn't update Sunday but I've been very busyyy! And I'm so close to the end of this fic which makes me SOOO sad! I love your comments and just the genuine love you've all given me for this fic! So I decided that I'm updating every other Monday. To make your Malik Monday's more bearable. And it's October! My fav month because Halloween is my fave holiday! I'll let you get to the chapter now aha!

•Liam's POV•

"Wait so he is back in school now?" Zayn asks sitting across from Niall on his couch. We are all in his house, and I finally got to meet his parents. They are lovely, and aren't aware of anything that happened between Zayn and I. Which makes the whole starting over thing easier. 

"I guess so, which is weird I thought he dropped out." Louis speaks up holding a pack of peas to his eye. After we all met Zayn's parents and they left Zayn turned to Louis and punched him in the eye. No one was expecting it, but then again seems fair. Louis agreed so as well saying he deserved it. 

Harry was stunned but made sure his beloved boyfriend was okay before finding something to ice it with. Now we are all sat in his living room, Niall sitting across from Zayn on the longer couch. Louis in Harry's lap in the incline chair and I'm in the other. 

"I just think he is up to something." I comment as Niall changes the channel, catching everyones attention. "It's so sudden no? After everything that has happened he comes back to school? He acts like he has never left, even takes the chance to go around asking about you." I point to Zayn.

"He asked about me?" 

"Yeah I did hear about that too." Harry says looking at Zayn with a frown. "Maybe he is up to something, maybe Liam's right."

"You don't think Lana is putting him up to this do you?" Niall speaks up for the first time with a small voice. I watch Zayn shake his head. 

"Nah she wouldn't do that. Plus I doubt Toby would even agree if she did ask him to do something. They hate each other."

"Well I think we should be careful anyway." I say sitting up in my seat more. Harry chuckles tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. 

"What's the worst that could happen anyway?" 

"Toby is unpredictable Harry so just being alert can't cause any harm? Just be happy all his friends are too old to be in school." Zayn says going to turn on his xbox. "Who's up for some Fifa?" 

After a hour of playing the game we all agreed on watching a movie. It was a tie between X-Men and Avengers, and X-Men won with Zayn's final vote. Half way through the movie my eyes land on Niall and Zayn. Zayn's head is resting on Niall's shoulder, while Niall is resting his on top of Zayn's head dosing off. 

I can't help but wish that was me taking Niall's place. I watch Zayn's eyes flutter close. I look at Harry and Louis and find them asleep as well. Despite the loud noises coming from the tv they manage to all fall asleep. Maybe Avengers was the better choice after all. 

I myself end up dosing off only to be awaken by the sound of Zayn's parents coming back home with who I assume are his sisters. Zayn wakes up with a yawn. He stretches with a sleepy smile on his face. He introduces me to the girls before waking Louis, Harry and Niall up. After chatting with the girls and finishing what's left of the movie, Harry decides it's time for us to go. 

"Yeah it is getting late boys. You do have school tomorrow, although it was lovely meeting all of you, and seeing Niall again of course." Zayn's mom smiles ushering the girls out the living room.

We all gather up our things as Zayn leads up to the front door. Harry and Louis wave Zayn off, while Niall pats his back walking toward their cars. I turn to Zayn giving him a shy smile trying not to look in his eyes. He gently pushes me outside onto his front porch closing the door behind him. 

I can feel his gaze on me and it's making avoiding his eyes a lot harder. "Why won't you look at me?"

"I am?" It comes out more as a question. But I am looking at him...just not his face.

"You're not though. You're not looking into my eyes like you always do."

"That's because if I do, I don't think I will be able to stop myself from kissing you. And I respect your wish to start over." My voice is quite and I can hear the sharp intake of breathe he takes. 

"Just...try." I lick my lips taking a deep breathe and look up, meeting his beautiful honey brown specs. I get lost in them for a moment, and I can feel myself being drawn to him...to his lips. Oh god I want to feel his lips on mine again. But I shake those thoughts away, I want try to make this all up to him. And if that means starting over so be it. 

I'm shocked when he moved forward wrapping his arms around my neck and hugging me. I slowly wrap my arms around him, taking in his scent. I've missed his touch, being able to hold him. 

"Thank you." His whispers in my ear pulling away with a grin. "Thank you for not kissing me. I was scared you would, and I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from kissing back. But now that I know you can do it...I can as well." 

I take his hand in mine giving it a gently squeeze. "Goodnight Zayn." I let go of his hand walking to my car. I glance back before getting in my car and giving him a little wink. He flicks me off before shaking his head playfully and going inside. And maybe starting over won't be such a hard thing to do. 

~Next Day (3rd POV)~ 

"So since my car keeps revving and is at the shop I'm just gonna walk from work today." Harry says laying his head on Louis' lap. They are out I front of the school in the grass. School ended not too long ago, and Niall went to go hang out with Zayn while Liam went home to help his mother. 

"I can just pick you up. I mean I am dropping you off." Louis plays with his hair, lazily twirling a piece around his finger. 

"Nah I get out late, and I want you to sleep. You have that test tomorrow morning you need rest."

Louis frowns. "I don't know Hazza I have a bad feeling. I don't like the idea of you walking out by yourself so late at night...it's dangerous."

"Alright how about I have Luke drive me home then? He gets off the same time as me. That way I don't have to walk that late and you don't have to worry and can get some sleep."

"You're such a smart kitten, I love you."

"And I love you."

And okay so yeah Harry lied to Louis but he didn't need to know that. It's 11:00pm and he is walking down town with his headsets in. He knew Luke had called in sick and wouldn't be at work tonight, and that he'd have to walk home. But Louis really needs his rest, or else he would be too sleepy to give his full attention to his test tomorrow. 

And that's a good reason for him to lie to him. And once they are cuddled up at his house tomorrow night, he'll tell him the truth and apologize with a nice blow job..or maybe he'll rim him who can tell yet. With both headsets in and deep in thought Harry didn't notice the small group of hooded figures following behind him. 

He didn't notice until it was too late, until he was grabbed and dragged into the alley. His headsets were ripped from his ears, and his phone tossed to the ground. Harry could count four of them. Three of them were large, while the other one was smaller around his height and weight. 

They cornered him to the wall no one saying a word. And Harry's mother taught him that in these situations, you just give them what they want to avoid getting too hurt, and then report to the police later. 

"Listen, if it's money that you want you can take it I don't mind." Harry pulls his wallet out handing it over. He keeps his face blank trying to seem unintimidated. 

"We don't want your money." And they didn't even get a chance to let Harry process what they had just said before the first blow. It was to his lower stomach causing him to double over. Two of the larger men grabbed his arms holding him up against the brick wall. 

The third man stepped forward kneeing Harry in the stomach repeatedly. He then smacks his fist against Harry's cheek his head jerking to the side. Harry heaves up blood crying out as one of the men holding him grips his hair forcing him to hold his head up, to accept more blows to the face. 

He can feel blood leaking from his busted nose mixing with the blood from his cut open lip. Both eyes are painfully swollen shut. The man doesn't let up, kicking Harry in the groin. The two men holding him up let go of him, his limp body falling to the ground.

And then the kicking begins, mostly to his ribs and stomach, and some to his face. Harry curls up wearing wrapping his arms around his head. "Alright stop!" The smaller hooded figure speaks from watching behind them. The three men back away leaving a very still Harry on the ground. 

He is almost too still. The small guy pulls out his phone snapping a few pictures of Harry's bloody messy body before putting his phone away. He grins crouching down in front of the bloody boy. Harry looks up, getting one swollen eye open just a little. His vision is blurry from the puss in his eye. 

The crouched down figure pulls his hood off showing his face. And if Harry wasn't so hurt he would have gasped. "T-Toby?" He chokes out before going into a coughing fit, blood spattering from his mouth. He gasps for air, after biting his tongue too hard, his mouth filling with blood. 

"Don't worry Harry I'll call the ambulance for you. I'll also send your little boyfriend the pictures I just took. I must say you look good covered in blood." And with that he stands up nodding off to one of his friends. The guys moves in front of Toby, taking a hand full of Harry's hair lifting his head off the ground and then slamming his head down knocking him out cold.

~~~~~

Niall, Louis, Liam and Zayn all bust into the hospital rushing up to the desk. All of them asking questions at a very flustered nurse. Noticing this Zayn gets all the boys to quiet down letting Louis ask for Harry. Louis was at Harry's house and decided to wait up for him even though he said his needed rest. 

His phone went off and he immediately picked it up, because maybe it was Harry. And it was Harry, but not in the way Louis imagined. It was a picture of Harry in an alleyway from an unknown number reading 'ER.' It took Louis merely two seconds before he started sobbing shakily dialing Liam's number. 

The first five minutes on the phone Liam couldn't get any proper English from Louis. Finally after screaming at him asking where he was he drove to Harry's house having Niall get Zayn and meet them there. When he walked in Louis was at the door shoving his phone on his face screaming. Liam's eyes widen in horror as he took in the picture, and then everything fell into place after that. 

Zayn and Niall got in Niall's car speeding to the hospital with Liam and Louis in Liam's car not too far behind. Now here they are at the hospital all red eyes and puffy. But no one is as bad as Louis. With snot falling from his nose mixing with his tears he speaks to the nurse, stating himself as Harry's emergency contact. 

She has the boys sit down in the waiting room to wait for Harry's doctor to come out. It's an hour later when the nurse returns with a frown on her face. All four of the boys quickly stand up startling her. She clears her throat before holding up a clip board. 

"Louis Tomlinson?"

"Yes that's me." Louis sniffles stepping forward. 

"Okay, can we talk in priv-"

"Anything you have to tell me these lads can hear as well please." His voice is soft but holds a somewhat hostile tone to it. The woman nods sighing. 

"Well Harry is currently in surgery and has been since he got here about two hours ago. He has a broken rib, internal bleeding from his stomach, a broken wrist and nose. His eyes are swollen shut and his jaw has a minor crack, and he has bruises along his abdomen. He has swelling around the lining of his brain..and he seems to be in a coma. But to be safe he was put under for the surgery." 

The woman finishes her heart shattering at the boys faces. "It's safe to say that he will make it out alright, but he won't be the same. The bleeding we were able to stop though." 

"He is in a coma, how are you so sure he will come out of it." Louis snaps Liam placing a hand on his shoulder. The woman smiles sadly putting the clip board under her arm. 

"That's because I have faith that he will. And you should too darling." She turns and leaves the boys to their thoughts. 

"We should call his parents." Niall is the first to break the silence. Louis nods wiping at his eyes sitting down. The rest of the boys follow his lead sitting down in the chairs. 

"Who would do this?" Louis says his head in his hands. "Who would do such a thing to any human being? I just don't understand. Were the police even called?"

"They most likely won't be till they are done working on him. Saving lives first getting justice after." Zayn says quietly from his seat. 

"Who was it that messaged you?" Liam asks taking Louis' phone from his pocket.

"I don't know it says unknown." Just as those words leave his mouth Zayn's phone goes off. All their heads turn to the tan boy who takes his phone out. He reads the text message his eyes widening in horror.

"Oh my god." 

"What? What does it say?" Liam asks moving to sit next to Zayn. Zayn bites his lip, letting out a little breath reading the text out loud. 

"One pretty boy down, now four more to go. Watch your back Zayn you're my number one on my list. Revenge is a bitch isn't it? ~T."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts or comments?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate they fact that there is a holiday for a man who invaded someone else's land killed tons of people and raped many women, yet Zayn's birthday can't be considered a holiday? Cool. Hope you enjoy this chapter though!

•Zayn's POV•

"Well who else would it be!? T? T as in Toby! He is upset about everything that has happened with his sister and now he wants revenge or what ever."

"Mr.Malik we have tried to trace the number and it's untraceable. There is no real evidence that it's Toby Dewell. The poor lad has just returned to school do you honestly think he would beat your friend up in the middle of the night when he has studies?"

"Yeah officer I do." I groan looking down at my fingers. After reading the message out loud Louis went berserk. He started screaming about how he was going to kill Toby. Liam had to take him outside while Niall and I asked the nurse about calling the police. 

As soon as the T left my mouth we all knew it was Toby. Our safe bet was to tell the police so they can get to the end of this all. And that's where I am now, in a integration room. They checked Louis and I's phones only for them to tell us the number is untraceable. And that we have no real evidence it's Toby. 

"Look Zayn, while you and your friends are being threatened we can't blame anyone we don't like. Yes you're in danger but we have no idea who it could be. For now we will have a cop car outfit of all your houses for tonight. So for now please keep your accusing to a minimum." 

The man gets up patting my back and leaves the room. What a dick. I am escorted out the room where I meet my parents. My mom has tears in her eyes and my dad's face shows worry..and fear. The last time I ever seen my father scared was when I almost got hit by a car while riding my bike when I was ten. 

Being the only boy, I have a special place in my parents heart. So for me to be under threat, and they know what happened to Harry and that I could be next...they aren't happy. We drive home in silence. I shoot the boys a text in our group chat. 

Me: They didn't believe me say it's not Toby

Lou: Sme. Said Harry would hve 2 hve seen his face

Liam: what bullshit! Harry is in a coma and who knows when he'll get out! We all know it was Toby so why don't we just take care of him.

Ni: Uh I dnt know Liam. Dnt want t go t jail.

Me: Agreed. Not looking 4wrd 2 jail time.

Lou: no Payno might b on2 smthing.

Me: oh god what??

Liam: Hear me out! 

"Zayn!" I look up from my phone to find the car parked outside my house. I look at my mom who called my name and she seems worried. I smile at her to get her to ease up getting out the car. She hugs me kissing my forehead going inside the house. I follow her looking back and watching as a police car parks across the street. 

I close the door behind me locking it. "Zayn babe try to get some sleep, we'll start lessons again next week alright?" My dad pats my back ruffling my hair wishing me a good night. I go to my room opening back up the group chat reading over the few messages I missed. 

Liam: So tomorrow at school Louis and I will go up to Toby. We'll play a little skit with him basically telling him that we want to take him on. Give him a time and place. 

Lou: nd then wen we get there we record him. Get what he did 2 Harry on tape and get him 2 admit evrything

Liam: Niall you'll call the police when we are on our way to meet Toby. Have them stand by so if anything happens they are there. 

I smile, the plan seems perfect but I can't help but think something might go wrong. The idea of seeing Liam like how Harry looked in that picture...gosh that terrifies me. 

Me: Kind of risky no?

Lou: worth a try. It's late nd I'm gonna c Harry before school 2morrow so better get sme sleep. Nite boys.

Niall: Night Lou! Heading off t

Liam: Same. Sweet dreams.

Me: Good night guys.

I shut my phone off putting it on its charger before getting in bed and laying down. I think about the plan Liam and Louis came up with. It's not a bad one and I can't come up with anything much better. But it's just so risky so much could go wrong. To have seen Louis break down because of what happened with Harry was something I never want to experience. 

To even think about receiving a picture of Liam barely breathing brings tears to my eyes. No matter how hard I try I can't ever stop thinking about all those moments we've had. I wanted to start over but lately I've been regretting that decision. I just want to touch him the way I use to. 

I just want him to touch me the way he use to. And the fact that he is trying so hard to comply with my wishes, just makes me want to kiss him. I feel like a fool for falling in love with him. But what makes me feel like even more of a fool is that I told him I love him, and he never said it back. I never expected him to, but you can't blame me for hoping. 

So I go to sleep the same way I do every night, with Liam on my mind. 

•3rd Person• 

"Zayn just texted me, don't forget his art competition is tonight." Niall yawns as he nudges Louis. Louis nods looking up to Liam who is by his side his eyes straight forward. 

"Yeah I know I remember." Liam mumbles. The trio make their way inside the school. It's early in the morning and they aren't exactly feeling like being at school. Especially with Harry being in the condition he is in. Zayn promised to check up on him later on today, more for Louis than himself really. 

Louis visibly stiffens next to Niall causing him to follow his gaze. He frowns as he sees Toby at his opening up his locker putting his books away.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Niall asks looking back at Louis who looks like he is about to explode and Liam who has a hand in Louis' shoulder holding him back.

Liam sighs shrugging. "No it might not be, but it's all we have right now. I mean we could wait and come up with something better. But who knows what Toby could have planned in that time." 

Niall sighs rubbing the back of his neck. "You're right. I'm gonna go off to my locker, tell me how it all works out. Please be careful and good luck lads." 

"Thanks Ni." Louis waves the blonde haired lad off. He sighs before exchanging looks with Liam who nods. The two of them slowly walk toward Toby who has now caught eye of them. He smirks closing his locker as the two stand in front of them. 

"Hello guys, goo-"

"Fuck off with the polite shit Toby." Louis spits anger filling his body, Toby chuckles at this resting against the lockers. 

"Well I see little Zaynie boy has delayed my message to you both. Oh by the way Louis did you enjoy my pictures? I'm thinking about taking up photography I must say, I did a fine job with capturing the scene perfectly." 

Louis balls his hands into tight gritting his teeth. "You're going to hell for that." 

"Wow Louis you sound just like my sister, which by the way isn't coming back here did you know? I'm pretty sure you know why. It seems no one else is getting punished but her, which sucks she has done nothing wrong. But that reminds me where is Zayn? I've missed pretty boy, what about you Liam? I mean you two have seemed t-"

"Enough of your games Toby we are sick of it." Liam says harshly fisting the boys shirt pushing him hard against the lockers. 

"Wow I like this side of you Liam, I'm sure Zayn has witnessed this side more than once." Toby chuckles, his voice strained from the pressure on his chest. 

"As Liam was saying we're tried of the little games you're playing. We want to settle this all." Louis speaks up now.

"Really? What do you suggest?"

"We meet up, Saturday in the same alley you decided to take Harry in. Just you and us, settle things out properly. If we win and kick your ass you leave us alone. If you win, well then you've gotten what you wanted then huh?" 

"Seems unfair. One little me against you two?"

"I'm sure you're not the only one who was in that alley with Harry." Louis says harshly. Toby shrugs struggling against Liam's hold. 

"Fine, it's a deal I'll meet you there at 8." Liam lets his hold on Toby go backing up. Liam places his hand on Louis' shoulder to calm him down a little. Toby pushes pass the two making his way down the hall. He then stops turning around with a smirk.

"And one more thing lads. Me kicking your ass isn't what I want. Me watching the police pick up your severed limbs from the sidewalk, is what I want." With that he winks and walks off leaving a shocked Louis and posses off Liam. 

"He is fucking insane." Louis huffs leaning against the lockers. Liam scratches the back of his neck shrugging. 

"Yeah. How about we forget about him and just try to have a good night, before everything does down tomorrow." 

"You mean try to act like we aren't going to fight a sociopath who wants to decapitate us?"

"Basically."

The rest of the school day dragged on. Niall was on edge the whole day while Louis kept checking the time on his phone. Counting the minutes till he could go visit Harry. Liam made sure to keep sending Zayn encouraging messages about tonight. He knows how he can get into his head sometimes, and this is a very important event for him. 

This is a chance for him to get a fully covered scholarship to the college of his dreams. Where he can study to become an art teacher. And Liam knows that is his dream job. And everyone deserves the chance to accomplish what they want to do in life. Especially Zayn who has the talent and determination for it. 

He gets to thinking and smiles when a plan comes to mind. He takes the chance to call Zayn as soon as the bell rings signaling the end of the school day. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Zayn, I'm going to come pick you up for the competition tonight okay? I'll be there at 7:45 be ready." Before Zayn can even reply Liam hangs up with a smug face. He wishes Louis luck with seeing Harry and reminds him about the competition. He gives Niall a soft punch to the shoulder telling him not to forget to dress nicely for the event. With that the trip goes their separate ways. 

So Liam finds himself in front of Zayn's door a few hours later with a grin on his face. He knocks twice stepping back with his hands folded behind his back. Zayn opens the door with a small smile. 

"I'll see you there mom." Zayn shouts before closing the door and facing Liam. "So what made you want to drive me?"

"Well I've been thinking a lot about how important tonight is for you. And although I haven't seen your art work I know it's amazing and you'll win first place for sure."

"Li-"

"No let me finish...please?" Zayn nods sheepishly apologizing. "So yeah I believe you'll win. But just in case those judges are stupid and don't choose your work I've taken the pleasure to buy you something."

"Liam oh no please don't waste you money on me." 

"Well I just feel you deserve everything in the world. And I have a lot of money more than I need from my dad. And I figured that this could be a present from me to you. For being such an amazing person and friend and just unique and beautiful in everyday possible." Liam takes Zayn's hand placing a small red velvet box in his palm with a little white bow. 

"And I know that speech sucked but just please accept this gift..for me?"

Zayn hesitates before nodding, he slowly unwraps the box opening the box. He frowns at its contents taking out a key with a little remote connected on its ring. 

"What is this?" Liam chuckles taking the key from and stepping aside pressing on of the buttons causing a car to beep and light up. 

"It is the key and remote to your brand new car. I figured instead of using all the money you're saving up for your camero you can use it for when you go to college."

Liam looks over at Zayn and chuckles at his expression. His eyes are wide and his hands are covering his mouth. Liam gently nudges him smiling cheekily. "So I assume you like it then?" Zayn shakes his head throwing his arms around Liam's neck hugging him. 

"I can't believe you did this oh my gosh. I don't even know how to thank you wow." Liam wraps his arms around Zayn's waist pulling his body closer to his. 

And the words almost slip out of his mouth. He almost says those three words he wanted to say the day Zayn said them to him. But it's still not the right time, not the perfect moment. And he is starting to wonder if that moment will ever come. Zayn pulls away with a huge smile on his face blushing. 

"I can't believe you did this."

"Yeah well I'm awesome." Liam shrugs stepping back and handing Zayn the keys. "You're driving. And I'd hurry up too or else we'll be late." 

Zayn nods quickly placing both hands on Liam's shoulders leaning up and pressing a small kiss to his cheek. He walks away to the car leaving a very flustered and stunned Liam behind. 

"Come on Li!" Zayn laughs as he starts the car. 

\-------------

"I-I think you drove fine." Liam says shakily getting out the now parked car. The drive to the show casing where the competition is being held was a little bumpy. Considering Zayn hasn't driven since he went for his test and passed...which was about a year ago, he is a little iffy.

The drive consisted of Zayn mumbling out tons of "sorry's" and Liam yelling. Zayn steps out the car locking the doors. "Just, I call driving you home." 

Zayn remains silent as the two cross the street to the building. Liam pushes the door to enter only got Zayn to grab his hand pulling him back with a sigh. "Wait. I'm not ready." He says breathlessly. 

"Why not? You've been waiting for this night for as long as I can remember." 

"Yeah it's just...I have everything riding on this. What if I lose? You know what that means? I can't go to college! Not the one I want. I have never taken up any sports to help me with scholarships. And I have no extracurricular activities, nothing. My grades are amazing yes but that alone won't get me in and I-" 

Liam shuts Zayn up by pressing their lips together. It's a gently and chased kiss that leaves both boys wanting more. But neither of them will admit that. 

"Listen to me Zayn. You're going to be fine. I promise everything will happen for you tonight. Nothing's gonna go wrong. Now you have your friends and family in there waiting for you to show up. And we have two minutes before it all starts. 

Now we can skip out and go somewhere else till you get a call from your mom saying you won. Or we can go in there have a goodnight and I can be the first person you hug when you win. Your choice, and what ever you choose I am 100% behind you." 

Zayn shakes his head chuckling because seriously Liam Payne is such an angel. "You were right, you are awesome." The raven haired boy takes Liam's hand walking inside the semi filled building. The two are greeted by Niall and Louis with hugs and laughter. 

The judges announce the start of the event and reveal the contestants artworks. The room is littered with tourist, art professors, and artist both professionals and amateurs. "So where is your work Z?" Niall is the first to ask after looking around the room. 

Zayn leads them over to where the paintings are all arranged. "This one is mine." It is under the category realism. It shows a boy walking down a side walk with many different people around him. The boy is wearing a plain tee shirt and blue jeans with some black dr martens. He is carrying a skateboard and has headphones in. 

He is painted to be walking past a store showing his reflection but as an alien instead. His alien reflection also has on the same clothes, with headphones on and dr martens.

"I guess you can say the boy in the painting reflects myself." Zayn starts off smiling as his mom and dad and sisters gather around to get a look at the colorful and unique work. 

"The boy appears like any other boy in today's society as you can see. But the reflection in the mirror represents just how truly unique he really is. Notice how the boy is looking at his reflection with a smile. That's because he accepts who he is. He knows he is different and that's what will get him through life. 

Although he may seem like every other boy because of what he wears or listens to but that doesn't mean he is every other boy. He has a different way of seeing the world and taking things in. And that's what makes him a foreign being in this painting. 

Just like the theory of aliens he hides among us. In silence, waiting for the day where he can attack the world with knowledge. But of course that's not how the movies portray extraterrestrial beings, so I guess you can say I have it a modern day twist if you want. And that is my artwork." 

By the time Zayn had gotten into his explanation got his work a little crowd had grew around him. This including the judges. Everyone claps and a few wolf whistles come from Liam and Louis. Zayn blushes muttering out a little "thank you" as everyone behind to disperse. 

The judges walk up to Zayn shaking his hand. "Well done Mr.Malik. Your piece is very modern and fresh something we have yet to see." The one man speaks ecstatically.

"And for it to be so connected with yourself and have a much deeper meaning than its appearance makes it even more of a rarity. I am very pleased by what we've seen and heard. Very nice job." The woman smiles shaking Zayn's hand one more time before walking off. 

Liam, Louis and Niall all tackle Zayn in a bone crushing hugging cheering his name. "You did so well oh my gosh Zayn! You're a shoe in for the win! Have you seen everyone else's paintings? So boring!" Niall laughs pulls away patting Zayn's back. 

"Gotta agree Z!" Louis says with a smile. "You're totally going to win." 

"Boys! Everyone crowd around Zayn's piece so I can get a picture!" Zayn's mom speaks up pushing the boys toward the stand. Liam and Zayn stand on one side and Louis and Niall on the other. Liam puts an arm around Zayn's waist just before the picture is taken. But Zayn wouldn't have wanted the pose any other way. 

The night begins to come to an end a little bit later after drinks are brought around. The judges catch everyone's attention to announce the winner for the evening. Zayn holds Liam's hand tightly as they thank everyone for coming to support all the artist, and that everyone in their own special way is a winner. 

"And now finally we would like to announce the winner for tonight's evening! The winner of a full paid scholarship to the college of their choosing and for their painting to be show cased for two weeks at our modern day art museum is...Zayn M-"

Before the judges could finish announcing their winner a gun shot is sounded causing the men and women to scream. The lights are cut off causing even more panic. The back up generator lights come on revealing four hooded figures on the stage replacing the two judges. 

"Now everyone shut up and listen or we kill every single one of you!" A rough voice yells out silencing the crowd. "Good. You can take it away now Toby."

"Toby!?" Louis says looking over to Niall who shrinks back. 

"Yes hello fine people!" Toby steps forward pulls his hood off showing his face. Everyone gasps reckoning the majors son. "I am here to get some well deserved justice! Which only involves the following names. Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Niall Horan and Louis Tomlinson. 

You know who you are boys! So come on step right up or." Toby looks back at one of his friends who points his gun into the crowd making some people scream. "Or someone gets shot." He finishes with a wicked grin. 

Zayn looks over at his sisters and parents. His dad's face is hard while his mother holds his sisters hands shakily. Zayn looks back at Liam and sighs. "Li we can't let anyone get hurt..my family's here." Liam frowns looking over the crowd. 

"We don't have much a choice do we?" 

"No." 

Liam looks over at a scared Niall and unreadable Louis. He nods once taking Louis' hand who takes Niall's. The four bravely step through the crowd into Toby's view. 

"Ah there go our lads!" Toby cheers jumping up a little. Zayn's mom cries out his name catching Toby's attention. "Ugh boys will you please get the rest of these people out of here! They are killing my vibe." The three men point their guns at the crowd yet again moving off the stage and rushing them out the building. They then lock the door, one of them staying guard while the other two walk back to stage. 

"Toby please just hear us out okay." Zayn says going to move forward only got Liam to pull him back against his chest protectively.

"Don't you dare move any closer to him." Liam whispers roughly in his ear. 

"Aw well isn't that cute boys? Little Zaynie got himself a nice big strong boyfriend. Zayn tell me what is it like to be fucked by a jock while still dating my sister? Did you fell any guilt at all?"

"Toby it wasn't like tha-"

"IT WAS EXACTLY LIKE THAT WASNT IT THOUGH? What was it? To get back at her bullshit ways?"

"No! Toby plea-"

"Well guess what Zayn." Toby moves forward pulling out a gun pointing it at Liam. "I am going to get revenge for my little sis, finally be a good brother."

"So this is what this is about? Being a better brother? You know Lana wouldn't want this." Liam spits out. 

"KEEP HER NAME OUT YOUR DIRTY FUCKING MOUTH FAG! Now here is what's gonna happen. Zayn you're coming with me, we're going to have a little chat. And the rest of you are going to stay down here with my dear friends. Now if anyone disagrees, I won't hesitate to kill you all." 

"Liam let me go." 

"But Zayn-"

"I said let me go! Please." Zayn looks back at Liam with a reassuring smile. Liam reluctantly lets go of Zayn sighing. Before they can say anything to each other Toby grips Zayn's arm holding the gun to his back. He walks the tanned boy toward the stairs turning back with a grin.

"I'll be back down soon boys." He disappears up the stairs. 

"Hands up!" One of the men bark at the boys who slowly raise their hands. Liam looks over at Louis and Niall with a frown. 

"Don't worry Li I can hear sirens, the police are coming." Niall says quietly as the men converse with each other. 

"But didn't you hear what he said Niall?" Louis says sighing while keeping an on the armed men. 

"Yeah that he'll be back down?"

"That's just it Niall." Liam starts grinding his teeth. "He said 'I'll be back' not we. He is going to kill Zayn up there. Way before the police are going to be able to come in and get us."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So this is long over due and super short and I'm SOOO sorry! I've been everything and lost will to writing this but I found the will to start writing it again and now my Ike is better handled. Super sorry loves and hope you enjoy this one here. This fic is very close to the end, so just bare with me to the very end lovelies.

•Zayn's POV• 

"Toby. Toby listen I..listen I know you're mad about everything that happened, but you don't know the full story." I try my best not to trip up the stairs as he pushes my body father up them. I keep my voice steady as we reach the topic stopping at a closed door. 

Toby pushes me up against it causing me to groan out in pain. He presses the gun to the side of my head causing me to whimper. "I don't care about the full fucking story. You're such a slut Malik. You really are how could you do that stuff to my sister?" 

"But I-"

 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP. I didn't say you could speak." Toby presses the gun harder against my skull. "Now listen to me Zayn. You're going to die, and your friends are all going to die and-"

 

"THE POLICE HAVE ARRIVED AND THE BUILDING IS SURROUNDED. PLEASE STEP OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP. I REPEAT THE BUILDING HAS BEEN SURROUNDED. COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD." I almost let out a sigh of relief when I hear the police but of course it's short lived. I am pushed against the door which burst open causing me to fall on the ground. 

Toby roughly grabs the back of my shirt pulling me up right. We're on the roof, I can see the flashing lights from the police cars and hear loud shouting coming from the crowd below. "Fucking move!" Toby pushes me forward making me walk toward the edge. I can't help but think about what is going on downstairs. For all I know Liam, Louis and Niall could all be dead.

It makes me sick to my stomach and makes dying seem a lot less worse. I've come to accept that I am going to die up here. If the boys are really dead I wouldn't want to live with all that on my mind. It'd drive me crazy and I would most likely eventually waste away anyway. 

I stop at the edge looking down to see serval police cars and police tape holing back a crowd of people. I can see my parents and sisters. God I can only imagine what's going through their minds right now. I jump a little when I feel Toby put his arm around my waist, his chest presses up against my back and gun to the back of my head. 

A loud scream comes from below followed by a few others. I can hear my name being called and then a bright light is flashed up on the roof so everyone can get a clear view of Toby and I. "Can you believe it? We have an audience to witness history." Toby laughs in my ear. 

I close my eyes and try to drown out the noise. I don't want to see anyone's face, or hear the screams of terror. I just want it to end, maybe I deserve this all. Maybe it's karma for what I've done. I did cheat on Lana and I can't deny that. I never wanted it to go this far, never thought it would. But it has and now here I am, here we are. The boys are in the same position if not dead. 

Oh I really hope they're not dead, and it doesn't make sense to blame anyone anymore. It just is what it is and it's better to just accept your fate. I just wish I was able to have heard those three words I really wanted to hear from Liam. "I love you." 

•Third POV•

Down stairs the three boys sit back to back of each other, while one guy keeps them at gun point and the other two stand by at the window. Liam bites his lip in thought while Niall and Louis keep their eyes on the door. It's only a matter of time before the police swarm in and a shoot out occurs. 

And if the three of them weren't in the middle of it they would be all for it. "We have to figure something out and quick, before the police come in." Niall whispers just enough for Liam and Louis to hear. 

"We have to do something before something happens to Zayn." Louis whispers back. It's then that they realize Liam hasn't said a word since explaining Toby's ill intensions with Zayn. "What are you thinking Payno?" 

"I'm thinking we have to take these three out." He keeps his voice low his eyes not leaving the ground. 

"How do we do that?" Niall asks causing him to be shushed by the man with the gun pointed in their direction. 

"Just follow my lead." Liam looks over seeing the three men now all at the window that is covered by a curtain peeking outside. He rolls over onto his side groaning loudly hollering in pain. The three men jump quickly looking back at the three captives. 

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" One of them asks annoyed. "I don't know Bret but go fucking shut him up. The noise outside is annoying enough I don't want to have to deal with him." 

Bret rolls his eyes advancing toward Liam. He crouches down in front of him his gun being loosely held in his hand. "I suggest you cut that nose out before you won't be making any at all." Liam completely ignores him continuing to groan in pain. 

Louis and Niall watch with confused faces glancing at each other. It's when they take in the scene before them that they finally get what Liam is about to do right before it happens, giving them just enough time to be prepared. Liam pulls his head up quickly grabbing the gun from Bret and shooting him in his shoulder causing him to fall back in pain. 

Niall and Louis duck down just in time as the other two men have a slow reaction turning toward Liam and pointing their guns at him to shoot. Liam ducks low shooting one in the knee and the other in his hand holding the gun. They both fall in pain yelling. Louis is brave enough to crawl toward the two taking the gun from the one wounded in the knee, and kicking the gun away from the other. 

"Jesus Liam! Where did you learn to shoot like that!?" Niall gasps standing up with wide eyes. 

"My dad once invested in a gun range, made sense he would take me to teach me how to shoot. Now listen to me because we don't have much time. The police are gonna barge in any minute. I need you to stay here with them till that happens." 

"And where are you gonna go? Up there to get Zayn?! Liam that's dangerous you can get killed." Louis scolds moving toward him. 

"Yeah well Louis we created this mess, if it wasn't for us this wouldn't have happened. If I don't go up there Toby will kill Zayn, and he especially will when the police get here so I have to be there first. I owe him this Louis..I love him and I have to save him. So please, just please do as I say." 

Louis looks at Liam who becomes a little teary eyed. "I'll stay." Niall speaks up first rubbing his hands together. Louis looks at Niall before sighing in defeat. 

"Fine I will too, just come back alive and you better make sure Malik is with you." Liam smiles at that nodding before darting up the stairs quickly. 

Liam burst through the doors to find Toby with Zayn pressed to his chest, his back to him. It's an odd position but he doesn't question him for it his gun pointed at Toby and ready to shoot at anytime. 

"Confusing isn't it? Why I am holding him like this huh? Not how you'd picture it in most movies but this is real life." Liam can visibly see Zayn shiver as he speaks. "I was gonna push him off the roof till I watched the police bring out a fucking bouncy house at the bottom. A bouncy house, like how poor is this town?

And then as I was gonna make my way down the stairs to kill your beloved Zayn in front of you and your friends when I heard the commotion so I came back up here. And sure this doesn't answer your question as to why it looks like I'm hugging your boyfriend so let me put it this way. I love blood, always have and always will. 

So when I blow his fucking beautiful pains out I want every bit of blood and brain bits all over my face. As a permanent memory for the justice served." Toby grins wickedly causing Liam to get sick at his stomach. 

"Toby I fucking swear let him go. This won't end badly, you're only digging yourself a deeper hole. So do yourself a favor."

"You mean do you a favor don't you? You just want your little fuck toy back don't you? I mean if I was gay I wouldn't mind having a piece of this action." Toby slides his hand slowly down Zayn's back going to roughly grip his bum causing the boy to yelp. Liam moves forward and Toby pulls his gun out pressing it to Zayn's head. 

"Move one more inch and I will shoot." 

"But you're already going to shoot him aren't you? What are you waiting for Toby? Why are you dragging this out what's your gain from all this." 

"Aw well...it's just fun!" Toby cackles shaking his head. "It's the rush that really gets me, the tension and little surviving hope you and the rest of the people down there have. I love feeding off of that feeling." 

Toby's face hardens pressing the gun harder against Zayn's head. "But the fun ends now." And then a gun shot goes off, residue fills the air around them. Zayn's body falls on top of Toby's as blood splatters everywhere. Liam moves forward shouting Zayn's name, as the police bust down the doors down stairs getting to Louis and Niall. 

The point up the stairs where Liam, Zayn and Toby are being helped out by two officers. The remains quickly run upstairs stopping at the sight. The one in charge puts his gun and sighs picking up his speaker. "We...we need a body bag boys."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! One more chapter to go.

•Third POV•

 

~1 month later~

The town is gathered at the old Churchill cemetery. Where the major speaks sadly on his son's behalf for the events that had occurred that fateful day a month ago. The sky is cloudy and grey representing everyone's mood for the lost boy. 

"Can't believe where we are right now." Harry says sadly his hand in Louis'. He woke up the next morning after the eventful night at the art gallery. When he was given all the news he had cried so hard that he has passed out. 

"I know." Louis says quietly his eyes going to Liam who keeps his head down. "How do you think Liam is taking it?" Louis asks shifting on his feet. 

"Most likely mad that I made him come." Zayn speaks up from Liam's side where he holds his hand tightly. "I mean what else did you expect? Toby did try to kill us and now we are at his funeral." 

"It only seemed right to come the whole town was gonna be here." Niall says his arms around himself. "He has been silent this whole time, but he'll get over it." The three nod in agreement their attention back on the major. 

He apologizes for what seems to be the thousandth time, for causing such trouble and almost taking lives. Zayn can feel the crowds eyes on him and he tries not to be bothered by it. Liam gives Zayn's hand a squeeze of encouragement making him blush and smile. 

It's some time later when the funeral ends that Zayn meets up with Lana. Her make up is slightly running and her eyes are red and puffy. She pulls the dark haired boy into a tight hug. She sighs with relief pulling back with a warm smile. "I still can't get over what happened a month ago."

"You and me both." Zayn goes back to when Liam had taken a risk and shot at Toby shooting him in the head and just barely hitting his ear. Sure a piece of his lobe may be forever gone but that's better than being dead. At first Liam thought he has hit Zayn. But when the police came up through the doors and Zayn sat up in Liam's arms, he cried. They both cried together and held onto each other.

They didn't let go till they were brought downstairs outside where they both went to their parents. The three men were taken away by police and the boys would later have to go on trial and have them all put away but that was something they didn't have to worry about. They have hundred of witnesses for what happened that night. 

School had been difficult, hell life has been difficult for them all. But of course Zayn had it the worse. He has a reoccurring nightmare where Toby comes and takes him away from his bed, his family and friends where he will never return. He wakes up screaming and crying only for his mom and or dad to come rushing in and holding him till he quiets down again. 

The only few good things to come out of it is how much closer the five of them have gotten. And the fact that Zayn won the scholarship and gets to go to the college of his choice. 

"It's my turn to apologize you know." Lana laughs lightly. "I can't be mad at you for cheating when I was going the very same." She nervously rubs her hands together. "Chelsea and I had become something of an item. I never thought I would end up with a girl..let along turn out as a full blown lesbian. 

And I guess I was always that way but tired to fight it. It's why I was..such an asshole to anyone who dared be gay and out in the open. I was truly envious because they got to be who they are and that itself is a sin." She shakes her head.

"But she has thought me love is love and you should be who you are. And I want to say..I am sorry for the hell I've put you through. I am sorry for using you and insulting your friends. I am more sorry for what my brother has put you through. And even though I miss him, he deserved what he got." She takes out a tissue and wipes her eyes. 

Zayn smiles "that was awfully brave of you Lana. I'm proud of you." He hugs her pulling away and kissing her cheek. "I'm sure God is proud of you." This causes her to laugh and push at his chest. 

"I'll see you later Zayn, please take care of yourself darling." Chelsea comes up to her side and taking her hand. She nods to Zayn before walking away with Lana. 

"So how'd that go?" Liam walks up to Zayn's side taking his hand and kissing his knuckles. 

"Well..she is a lesbian, had been in the closet this whole time." 

"Makes sense, and in a way it's almost poetic." Zayn laughs pulling his hand away from Liam who pouts. 

"Don't be an ass. Come on let's go change so we can go out later with the lads." Zayn tugs Liam forward to his car. After everything settled down Zayn finally found strength in himself to start driving the gift Liam gave him that horrible night. 

After getting use to driving again, Liam would ride with him in the car. So it was only natural that Zayn drove them to Toby's funeral today. Even though he didn't want to go to the maniacs funeral for reasons everyone could guess, he went anyway. Only because Zayn was going and knowing about Zayn's night terrors...he wasn't going to let the boy go alone. 

It's a few hours later and the sky is now clear from any clouds and dark due to the fact that the sun had gone down a while ago. All five boys are drunk off their asses laughing and talking loudly at their local pub. Some people glare at them, taking their night out as a celebration for Toby's death. 

While others smile at them happy that they were able to over come such a traumatic event. Little did everyone know that they weren't celebrating anything at all. But that this is their last time all together. Too much has happened for Zayn to stay in town. He can't properly sleep anymore, and he is all everyone ever talks about. 

Homeschooling is okay, but he almost never leaves the house. He jumps at every shadow and noise. Toby is dead, but it's almost like he is haunting him. So when Zayn's mom suggested leaving, he didn't hesitate to agree. He thought about everything he would be losing. Such as his friends and he nicely painted room and Liam..but he knows his mental health comes first. 

And he really just can't take it anymore. A start over just seems fit for right now. So the night ends well, and it's almost like boys forget why they were even out having fun. But they were brought back to reality when they all walked back to their cars. 

Not very safe to be drunk and driving so they called a taxi and all huddled in. Everyone agreed on a sleepover at Zayn's so now here they are all cuddled up in his living room watching the SpongeBob movie. All of the boys fall asleep except for Liam and Zayn. They are wrapped up in the same blanket on the recliner chair, Zayn in Liam's lap his head resting on his toned chest. 

"So you're really leaving tomorrow?" Liam whispers in Zayn's ear playing with his hair. The tan boy remains quiet giving him one nod. "I'm not gonna tell you not to go, when really I want this for you too. It's just..I'm gonna miss you like hell." 

"Me too. And the rest of the lads, this is one of the hardest things I have to do." Zayn's voice breaks toward the end of his sentence and he cries. He doesn't want to leave all the friends he has made. But how could he truly be happy if he can't get over everything that has happened? 

Liam kisses his forehead repeatedly till he finally falls asleep with tear stained cheeks. Liam holds him all night finally falling asleep as well with the one person he'll ever want to be with in his arms. 

Zayn wakes up the next morning in his own bed. He sits up and yawns stretching. He gets out of the bed and goes down stairs to find the living room clear of any sleeping bags and blankets. 

"The boys left early this morning and Liam carried you upstairs. They didn't want to wake you up but they'll all be back to say good bye later." Zayn's dad says as he carries some boxes to the moving truck out front. Zayn nods his head sighing. He goes up stairs to get his boxes and bring them to the truck as well. 

It's a few hours later that the truck is full and ready to go. Zayn's dad is taking Zayn's car while Zayn goes in the car with his mom and sisters to follow behind the truck to their new home. Zayn sits on his front porch as he watches the boys pull up in Liam's car. 

They all get out walking up to their dear friend. "We had to get our cars from the pub, I brought yours over earlier." Louis says taking Zayn's hand to help him stand up. 

"Thanks for that." He smiles taking him in a hug. "Thank you for everything." He whispers holding onto him. 

"I'm gonna miss you Malik. Don't forget to get in touch with me we have so much more to learn about each other." Louis laughs pulling away for Harry to hug him next. 

"Don't forget about us either. The city is huge so please be safe. And promise to come visit if you can, I want to see this model face again sometime." Harry lets go only for Niall to jump on Zayn crying. 

"If you don't visit we are coming to you!" He says in between sobs. The rest of his good bye is muffled into Zayn's shoulder. Zayn lets out a few tears nodding at the three boys. 

"I promise I will try to keep in touch and I will try to visit. You guys are my brothers and I'll never forget that." Niall lets go stepping aside for Liam. Zayn breaks down wrapping his arms about Liam's neck. Liam holds his waist tightly almost as to shield him from the world. 

"I can't believe this is a goodbye." Zayn cries. The three boys go to Liam's car to give them space. 

"This isn't a good bye I'll see you again someday." 

"God I'm gonna miss you so fucking much." 

"I'm only a phone call away my prince." 

"You know what I mean." Zayn pulls back a little his hands on Liam's shoulders. "Prince? I like that nickname." He smiles lightly. 

"It suits you." Liam traces his thumb over Zayn's bottom lip. 

"Just kiss me already." Liam doesn't hesitate to press their lips together gently. It's a deep and passionate kiss. There is no battle for dominance and it's not hasted. It's slow, and mixed with salty tears. Almost as if they are speaking their emotions together through intimacy. 

They both pulls back when Zayn's mom honks the horn with a sad expression. They have to go if they want to beat traffic. They let go of each other holding hands as Liam walks him to the car. He opens the door lets Zayn slide in. 

"I'll see you again." Liam closes the door stepping back. The trucks pulls off and so does Zayn's dad in the Camaro. Zayn sadly waves as the cars pulls away. He looks in the side mirror watching as Liam becomes smaller and smaller till he can't see him anymore. He cries at this, his tears silent as he lays his head against the window putting his headphones and listening to his music. 

"He is really gone." Louis speaks up from behind Liam. "I'll miss him." Liam nods his eyes widening as he stares in the direction Zayn left.

"Fuck!" He shouts pulling his phone out. 

"What!?" Louis asks confused and alarmed at Liam's suddenly outburst. 

"I forgot to tell him I love him! Fuck Louis I forgot, I have to call him shit!  
He has to come back I have to tell him to his face I love him." Liam sputters tears rolling down his as he tries to dial Zayn's number. 

"Liam stop! Don't do it you'll only make the move harder on him. He'll want to stay. If he knows you love him he will stay and he can't stay we all know this Liam."

Liam breaks down shaking his head pocketing his phone. Louis pulls him into a bear hug patting his back. "Shh it's okay Liam. You'll tell him someday you'll get the chance I promise....

 

I promise someday you will tell him how you truly feel."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Oh wow I can't believe this is the last chapter to this fic! I purposely waited until Thanksgiving to post this because I am beyond thankful for all your support with me writing this. I am so proud of this and hope you guys enjoyed it! And also notice how I said this is the last chapter and now an epilogue..that's because I have sequel to this fic coming soon! Again thank you fis for all the love and support I hope you enjoy this last chapter to Confessions. Happy holidays!

•Third Person•

~3 years later~

"Thank you Tiana." Liam smiles at the woman handing him his coffee. He takes the warm cup making his way to the back of the cafe. The back is always more quiet than the front, a nice place where he can think or do some homework. 

He has been in uni for two years now, and the move to America was a bit of a struggle. But in the end it worked out, and he has never felt more in place. He only gets to visit his mom during winter break, but it's always lovely in London during the winter time. 

Studies have been a bit of a challenge but nothing he can't handle. Of course the diversity in the school is nice as well, various different accents and cultures. So Liam fits in perfectly. He takes a sip of his coffee pulling his phone out. He smiles at a text from Niall before replying. 

Ever since Zayn left that day three years ago things had changed. Nothing was really ever the same seeing he was gone. School was dull, and if he went out with they boys he would have fun for a while before thinking about how much better the time would be if Zayn was there. They visited Zayn a few times and Zayn came to visit them as well. 

They all tried their best to keep in touch, but as the months went by. The texting and calling began to slowly stop. It's no ones fault really, but with being juniors going onto seniors there was a lot of work thrown at them. With finals, and applications to be filled it was stressful.

So easy to forget to shoot a text to a well missed friend. But Liam was lucky enough to keep in touch with Louis, Harry and Niall when he left for college. Niall got a job straight out of high school. He worked at a pub for a while before getting noticed by an uprising band and becoming their lead guitarist. 

Louis and Harry moved into a house together, where they both go to the same college. Louis majors in drama while Harry majors in culinary. And now is Liam, he lives off of campus in a one bedroom apartment. He majors in music history so he can become a music teacher. 

It's days like this that he thinks about Zayn and the things they have in common. He wonders if Zayn still wants to be an art teacher and if he is studying that now. It's been three years and Liam wasn't able to find anyone else. Sure he had a few night stands but they were never him. 

So many people gave him advice telling him to move on. He can't be alone forever and that if it was meant to be they'd be together. And maybe he should listen to them. But much easier said then done. 

"Liam?" Liam's head snaps up bringing him out of his thoughts. His eyes widen and he stands up his coffee in his hand. 

"Z-Zayn?" He stutters in shock. Different hair, it's shorter and a faded grey. But his eyes are the same and so is his smile. 

Zayn blushes nodding. "Yeah it's me." Liam sets his cup down going up to Zayn cupping his face and kissing him. Zayn doesn't waste a moment kissing him back. Liam cries into the kiss pulling back and holding onto Zayn for dear life. Almost as if he is afraid he'll leave him again. 

"Oh my god I can't believe it, it's actually you. You're here right now? This is real, this real you're with me? You're with me." He whispers out loud hiding his face in the smaller lads hair sighing in relief. 

"Yeah I'm here." Zayn giggles "I've missed you Liam but you're kind of cutting off my air." Liam lets go holding Zayn at arms length. 

"How are you here right now?" Zayn smiles taking Liam's hand from his shoulder taking him to sit down across from each other. 

"I go to college here, Maddison University."

"Really!? I'm like only 8 miles away from there I go to Franklin!" 

"What has it been three years?" Zayn asks with a small smile. Liam nods looking down at his hands.

"Way too many to not see you or hear from you." Zayn frowns at this nodding looking away as well. 

"I know..and that's my fault I know. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me and wanted nothing to do with me."

"Well I don't hate you, I mean I did just kiss you a few minutes ago." Liam chuckling bringing the mood back up again. He looks up at Zayn to find him tearing up. "What's wrong?" 

Zayn shakes his head biting his lip. "It's just...these past three years I've done nothing but think about what if. What if I never moved, what if I stayed in touch with you guys? What if instead of coming out here for college I went back to town and-"

"Don't." Liam stops him from continuing on. "You can't think about things like that. The outcome is the outcome there's nothing you can do to change it. And you can't totally blame yourself for loosing touch because we did too. All that matters is that things are better now right? For you I mean?"

Zayn wipes his eyes nodding. "Good, and the lads are doing well and so am  
I. And here we are now together again. To me that's all that matters, is that we are here right now." Liam stretches his arm across the table taking hold of Zayn's hand. 

There is a welcoming silence that follows, they keep there eyes locked on each other. It's almost like they are speaking through their eyes making up for lost times. Liam is the first to break the silence with a warm smile. 

"How about I take you out tonight? We can get some sushi and catch up how does that sound?" Zayn smiles brightly, his tongue peeking through his pearly white teeth. His smile is still the same. Liam thinks to himself.

"I would love that." 

~~~~~~

"You know for a person who wanted sushi you suck at using chopsticks." Zayn laughs, his hand enclosed with Liam's as they walk down the street. 

"Hey! Well I usually use a fork, but when I saw you pick up the chop sticks I had to give it a go." Their date was phenomenal. It felt like old times as if they weren't away from each other for three years. 

There's no denying that they have to catch up, but for now all is good. It's a Friday meaning no classes for either boy tomorrow, and Zayn decided he wanted to see Liam's apartment. 

"Here we are. You know what the best part about living here is?" Liam unlocks the door stepping inside flicking on the lights. 

"And what would that be?"

"Being able to walk everywhere because it's so close to everything! Welcome to me casa." Zayn steps inside looking around the roomy apartment. He kicks off his shoes stepping farther inside. 

Liam takes his hand once again leading him to the living room. His couches are a dark brown in contrast to his light tan walls. His flat screen tv sits on the floor plugged into the wall. 

"I still have somethings in storage I keep forgetting to pick up." Liam says guilty moving to the kitchen. It's an olive green with white countertops and matching fridge. Next is the bathroom which has a yellow duckling theme to it. 

"Was this your idea or your mom's?" Zayn giggles. Liam pouts pulling his hand away. 

"It was my idea." He whines making Zayn laugh. 

He cups Liam's cheeks. "Oh don't pout me wittle baby." Zayn uses a baby voice leaning up and pecking his lips. Its as if everything slows down after that. The mood has changed becoming tense. Zayn's hands fall from his cheeks to his shoulders. He pecks Liam's lips again, and then again. 

Now they are full on making out, teeth clashing together and hands roaming. Liam picks Zayn up his legs wrapping around his waist. Liam carries Zayn to his room opening his door as Zayn sucks on his collar bone. He kicks the door closed tossing Zayn on his bed and attaching his lips once again.

Clothes are thrown on the floor after being ripped from each other's bodies. No time is wasted after being away from each other so long. Liam grabs the lube quickly and sloppily opening Zayn who moans as he brushes against his prostrate. 

"F-fuck Liam I'm ready." He pulls his fingers out squirting some more lube in his hand coating himself up. He guides himself into Zayn slowly pushing in until he is all the way buried inside of the withering boy. 

Zayn's eyes are squeezed shut little broken breathes leaving his mouth. Liam takes his hand intertwining their fingers. Zayn opens his eyes looking up at Liam. There is no rough quick thrusts, they are slow and deep. Little moans leave both boys mouths as they make up for the time lost. And they cry together. They cry because of all they've been through together and apart. They cry because they are now one again. 

Zayn is the first to cum letting out a loud cry of Liam's name. After three more thrust Liam climaxes after, leaning his head on Zayn's shoulder turning his head so his lips just touch his ear lobe. "I love you." He whispers deeply implanted inside him still. Zayn's eyes widen and he turns his head to look at Liam. 

"Y-you do?"

"I always have...I never got the chance to tell you." Zayn cries again flinching as Liam pulls out of him laying beside him. The now grey haired boy kisses Liam's lips gently laying his head on his shoulder. 

"We should clean up." Zayn suggest sleepily. Liam nods helping him up to the bathroom. They end up taking a quick shower, Zayn dousing off a few times. Once done they dry off and Liam lends Zayn his boxers and shirt. They get back in bed, Zayn's head on Liam's chest. It's quiet before Zayn's phone goes off. 

He groans annoying causing Liam to chuckle as he hands it to him. Zayn opens his phone looking at the ID and closing it handing it back to Liam for him to put it back on his side table. 

"Who was that?" 

"Just this annoying guy I went on a few dates with a month ago. It wasn't anything serious I just felt bad for him. For a year now he has been trying to get my attention so I thought a few dates wouldn't hurt." 

"Oh.."

"It was horrible though. I told him we could just be friends but he didn't take it well. Now he keeps calling and texting me." 

"I could take care of him for you." Zayn chuckles shaking his head. 

"Calm down big boy. Besides I knew it wasn't gonna work out..couldn't picture myself with anybody else but you." 

It's silent for a while before Liam replies. "Me either." Zayn is asleep when he says that. Liam smiles at the beautiful boy on his chest. He closes his eyes his breathing slowing down. 

"Oh and I love you too Liam."


End file.
